Pokemon Diamond and Pearl, Gem of Darkness
by FlamingDragonofDeath
Summary: Kitsune Ookami, a normal girl living in Kannagi Town, begins her pokemon journey. With an Azure Flute in hand, she travels to Mount Tengan in search for answers. OC/OC. Eventual CS, PS, QS, IK, HTS. To see all shippings, look at FULL SUMMARY inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Blackdragonofdoom here. Thank you for reading! First off, her name is pronounced Kitsune (kit-SOO-nay) Ookami (Ohh-KA-mee), which literally means 'Fox wolf'. She was named Kitsune for her bright red hair, which darkened over time. She's about 14… Uh, yeah. All that is in the story, if you look hard enough. Thanks for reading!**

**Summary: **Kitsune Ookami, a normal girl of fourteen living in Kannagi Town with her over-protective mother, ventures out into Sinnoh with an odd Azure Flute in hand. In Sinnoh, the tempurature has been dropping drastically and a dark cloud has appeared over Mount Tengan. Kitsune, with fourteen year-old Ryuu by her side, travels all the way to Mount Tengan, only to find something she had never expected. OC/OC plus Contestshipping, Pokeshipping and Ikarishipping in the side with Questshipping as well. Oh, and Rocketshipping.

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own most of the characters, not including Professor Nanakamado and the gym leaders and Rocket Gang, or Sakaki, if I even put him in the story, etc.**

Kitsune Ookami stretched in her bed as her Starly alarm clock rung out. She covered her face with her blankets and reached out with one hand, attempting to silence her irritating clock. Instead she missed the 'Snooze' button and made the alarm clock fall of the bedside table. Groaning now that the alarm clock was out of reach yet still buzzing, she stuck her feet out the side of her bed and pulled the covers off. Her dark red and brown hair fell over her shoulders. The hints of blonde in her hair glinted in the sunlight. Kitsune kicked her alarm clock to the wall, finally making it quiet its racket. She yawned loudly and stretched her arms out. Looking at the calendar briefly, she made her way to the bathroom. As she washed her face in the cold water, she brushed her teeth and took a quick shower. She dressed herself in a pair of long jeans and a red sweater with a black hood and black pocket. Under it she had a normal brown T-shirt. She put her hair up into a ponytail and went downstairs.

"Good morning, sunshine." Said her mom. "Have a good night's sleep?" Kitsune groaned, and then answered.

"The sleep was good. The waking up part kind of bummed me out." She said weakly. Her mom chuckled to herself and set a plate of delicious looking food in front of Kitsune. Kitsune felt her energy return just by looking at the food.

"Mom… Why-?" Kitsune said, astonished. Her mom seemed equally surprised.

"Honey? Have you forgotten your own birthday?" Kitsune had already begun to inhale the food when she froze.

"My… birthday?" She then remembered looking at the calendar. June 23rd. "I completely forgot!" She exclaimed. Her mom smiled.

"You did forget! Well, I still went and got you a couple things. First off, I don't really want to give you this, but… here!" Her mom shoved something at her. Kitsune looked at it and gasped. It was a simple postcard, with a name in the corner. _Dr. Nanakamado. _The postcard had three pokemon pictures. The first was a red monkey-like pokemon with a flame for a tale. The second was a blue penguin pokemon. The third was a green turtle pokemon with a leaf on its head.

"You're letting me go on my pokemon journey?" Kitsune exclaimed. "I can't believe it! Finally, after four years! Thank you, mom!" Kitsune's mom just nodded and smiled.

"I got you a couple supplies, as well. Here." She handed Kitsune a box. Kitsune opened it and groaned. "You are going on your pokemon journey under the condition that you wear these!" In the box was a short red, black, and white dress. The majority of it was black and it had red triangles near the bottom of the dress. There were red squares lining the bottom of the dress. The top line of the square was the same length as the base of the triangle. The was a long upside down triangle cut into the top of the dress that had a white shirt-like cloth under it that had two small triangles cut out of it. There were several white bows to put in your hair and a large white hat with a red tilted poke ball sign that hit the bottom of the hat. It also came with long red boots with red buckles and white edges and black knee stockings. It also came with a dark red scarf.

"But mom! I can't wear this!" Kitsune groaned.

"Yes you can, and you will. You can wear your jeans and sweater once in a while, but no other time! You must wear this dress today! Go put it on!" Her mom scolded.

"What's with the long boots and scarf and huge hat?" Kitsune asked, holding up said items.

"Apparently the weather has dropped considerably here in Sinnoh. I also packed another dress for very cold days and for snow days." Kitsune groaned looking at the other dress. Kitsune's mother motioned for her to go upstairs and put on the dress. Kitsune obeyed and made her way upstairs, dragging the box. Her mom pulled out more boxes. Finally Kitsune came back downstairs with the dress on. She had everything on except for the hat. Her mom smiled and squealed. "You look so much like I did when I started my journey! You have to put the hat on on cold days, though! Anyway, here. Take these as well; you will need them." Kitsune received a Poketch, a small bag with a map, a comb, an extra pair of shoes, a foldable fishing rod, and a small blue flute.

"What's this, mom?" Kitsune asked.

"It's an Azure Flute. My grandmother first found it on Mount Tengan, and she passed it down to my mother and my mother passed it down to me and now I'm giving it to you. We never found out what it was for, but it always seemed strange, and different. Carry it with you." She explained. Kitsune looked at the odd flute with wonder. Then she heard sniffling. "I can't believe how old and mature you are getting. Now you are going off on your own pokemon journey…" She said, looking over at an old baby picture of Kitsune with flaming red hair. It was the reason her name became Kitsune. Kitsune sighed.

"Mom, don't cry. I have to go. I'll miss you mom! I'll call you soon! Bye!" Kitsune said, waving to her mom, running out the door. "I don't want to be late to get my pokemon!"

"Bye, honey!" Yelled her mom back to her as Kitsune speedily hopped on her bike. Kitsune could hear her call of worry in the distance as she pedaled away towards the Tengan Airport. "Be careful!"

**Ooh, what is with this odd flute? :D Yeah, her mom doesn't have a name. And they are totally different. Kitsune's mom is kind of girly, while Kitsune is kind of tomboyish. Professor Nanakamado is Professor Rowan. Mount Tengan is Mount Coronet. these are the same places, just the japanese names. To imagine things easier, her dress is exactly like Hikari's, except red instead of pink. The other dress is the new clothes the main characters are wearing in the new games. Again, colors are red instead of pink. Thanks, review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Chapter 2, here we come!! Uh, last time I updated Chapter 1 is completely failed. DX This time I'm hoping that kind of thing won't happen again, so please if the chapter looks weird I will probably be replacing it with my documents and changing it so bear with me, the problem will most likely be fixed. Anyway, thank you for reading!**

Kitsune pedaled to the Tengan Airport. After setting her bike in the storage area and locking it in, she made her way to the counter after waiting in line.

"Uh, first flight to Masago Town?" She asked the lady. The lady nodded.

"Passport please?" She asked. Kitsune handed her passport and showed the lady her one bag.

"This is all I'm taking. I'll be going to start my pokemon journey!" Kitsune exclaimed excitedly. The lady just nodded and smiled sweetly. She motioned for Kitsune to go up the stairs. Kitsune nodded and sped up the escalator. She handed the policeman her shoes and her bag. She walked through the metal detector and got her bag and shoes from the conveyer belt. She ran towards the plane, as it was boarding at the moment. She sat in seat 662. There was an empty seat next to her. Hoping she had the whole row to herself, she set her bag under her feet and pulled out her portable pillow. She moved her chair back, only to be yelled at by a woman walking in the aisle.

"Put your seat up until we are airborne!" Kitsune moved her seat back up but fell asleep anyway. She heard rustling next to her but ignored it. She heard,

"Dan… girl… slee… by myself." She fell back asleep.

Kitsune slowly stirred. She looked at her Poketch. She had slept for 1 hour. She looked at the person inhabiting the seat next to her and saw that he was facing her. She jumped back and realized his eyes were closed and he was asleep. He had long dark blue hair that fell around his face. He looked around 14 or 15. She looked around for some sort of identification but found none. She decided to just shake him awake and greet him.

"Uh, sir? Excuse me?" She reached over but he was already beginning to wake up. As he opened his eyes she saw that the boy had dark blue eyes. At first, he looked calm, then he scowled her.

"What are you doing?" He asked. His gaze pierced Kitsune and she felt as if he was throwing daggers at her face. He then looked her up and down. He closed his eyes and smirked. "Must be new to your pokemon journey." Kitsune easily became infuriated. She looked at him, as well.

"You don't look like a champion, either." She retorted. At first the kid was surprised then his smirk turned into a scowl. Kitsune smirked to him.

"I have been training my pokemon for a month now!" He exclaimed. "I am not new, unlike you stupid girl!" He almost yelled. Kitsune growled.

"I can see you're doing well in that, hopeless jerk!" She answered. He growled as well.

"Why did you wake me up in the first place?!" The boy growled, flipping his blue hair out of his face. Now everyone was looking at the two.

"I wanted to know the name of the kid in the chair next to me!" She yelled. The boy yelled out his response.

"Well, fine then! My name is Ryuu!"

"My name is Kitsune!" She screamed.

"Did I ask you for your name?! Besides, what kind of name is that!" He yelled.

"My name! Besides, what kind of name is Ryuu!" She screamed back to him.

"A better name then Kitsune!" He roared angrily. "Fine then, Kitsune! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too!" She bellowed back to him, before they both turned around in their seats away from each other. A lady with a tray approached the two cautiously.

"Can I get you two anything?" She asked shakily.

"NO!" They both screamed at her before turning back. She hastily scrambled to the next person.

_'What a jerk!' _Thought Kitsune. _'That stupid boy, I can't believe his parents let him out in public! Then again, I'm scared to imagine Ryuu Senior!' _Kitsune screamed in her mind. The boy was scowling as if he was yelling to himself, too. Kitsune huffed and then brought out her pillow and thrust it to the seat, laying her head down on it. Thinking she wouldn't be able to sleep, she kept her eyes open. But the fight had worn her out so she fell asleep yet again.

**XD The end of Chapter 2. Well, they make a great first impression, don't they? The kid's name is Ryuu (REE-yoo), which means dragon. Masago Town is Sandgem Town, once again i'm using the japanese names. He kind of resembles Shinji because I like Shinji. But, only in the way that his hair goes down his neck like Shiniji's and he scowls and argues. And calls Kitsune a stupid girl. But hey, who wouldn't? XD Just kidding! Thank you, read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3! It gets kind of confusing around the border… It's just switching between Kitsune and her mom and Ryuu and Joy. They are both pretty much saying the same things though. Thank you for the reviews! Here we gooooo!**

Kitsune woke to find that she still had 4 hours left on the plane with this pathetic excuse for a boy. She looked over at him and once again the boy was sleeping peacefully. He was scowling from time to time, but otherwise he looked calm. Kitsune decided to take this moment to examine the boy. He had just normal jeans and a black jacket with dark blue lining and a dark blue poke ball sign under his right pocket. He had a pair of black sneakers. Just like an ordinary boy. She saw something bulging in his pocket. Kitsune gently pulled the item out of his pocket without waking him. It was a small rectangular box. She opened it. There were eight slots. On the top of the inside of the box, there was his trainer card. She read it aloud to herself.

"Ryuu Tora. What a weird name. He's turning 15 soon. Gender: Boy. I didn't know that." Kitsune said. "Nothing interesting here." She put the box back into his pocket, but something else fell out. A ball. Kitsune picked it up and looked at it. It was a poke ball. She was about to put it back when she saw Ryuu open his eyes abruptly. She froze and stared. He looked back at Kitsune. Finally, Ryuu spoke.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled. The lady in the aisle was walking by, but heard yelling and quickly hurried off. Kitsune panicked, trying to give it back to him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He snatched the poke ball back but accidentally hit the button on the ball. Kitsune saw him press it, but he didn't notice. "Watch it!" A beam of red light shot out of the poke ball and the turtle pokemon Kitsune had seen before appeared.

"Turtwig!" It said. The lady in the aisle saw the pokemon and picked it up and said to Ryuu and Kitsune,

"No pokemon on the plane! I'm afraid I going to have to ask you to get off at the nearest stop!" she said, infuriated.

"But it was her fault! She was messing with my stuff!" Ryuu said, pointing to Kitsune. Kitsune was blaming Ryuu as well. The lady silenced them both went to the front of the plane, setting Turtwig on the ground.

"Turtwig, return." Ryuu said. Ryuu sighed and put his head in his hands. Kitsune felt anger welling up inside her. She felt the landing gear being deployed as she put her seat up and her seat belt on. The plane landed in a small airport near Sono Town. As Kitsune and Ryuu got off the plane, they walked to the nearest Pokemon Center. Ryuu stopped after noticing Kitsune was with him.

"Why are you following me?" He asked, angrily. "You can go on your own, you idiot. I mean, I don't want to travel with you anyway. Can't you see what you've already done? I mean, first you get me kick-" Ryuu felt a hand come across his face. He closed his eyes and winced in pain. His cheek was throbbing. He looked up to see Kitsune crying. She then ran off to the Pokemon Center, sobbing loudly, leaving Ryuu there, with his hand on his cheek, speechless.

"Can I help you? Oh, are you okay young lady?" said a nurse at the front desk with pink hair. Kitsune nodded.

"One r-room pl-ease." Kitsune said in between sobs. The nurse nodded and gave her a key.

"First room on the left. If you need anything, I'll be here. My name is Joy." Kitsune ran off to her room. She turned the key and slammed the door behind her. She locked it and dropped her bag on the floor. She flopped on her bed and tried to stop crying. She decided to take a long bath to make her feel better. The bath did the trick. Kitsune came out feeling refreshed and happy. She sat on her bed, thinking about how she was going to get to Masago Town. She then put on her pajama dress and lay down on her bed. She let her hair out of its towel. She then heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" She answered cheerily, only to frown again when she saw Ryuu at the door. He was looking down.

"Uh, Nurse Joy said you were in here, so I just, you know, came to see if you were feeling ok…" He said awkwardly. Kitsune became infuriated just by looking at him.

"Since when have you cared, jerk?" She slammed the door in his face. Breathing in deeply, he knocked again. She came out again.

"What?" She said.

"I'm sorry, okay! I didn't mean to snap at you!" He said. Kitsune was astonished. He walked off. Kitsune slowly closed the door. She walked back to her bed and lay down. She pulled the covers over herself and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Kitsune stretched awake and got up. She walked over to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, combed her hair and got ready for the day. She opened the window to her room, only to quickly close it again. She looked out her window only to be completely surprised at what she saw.

"S-Snow?!" Ryuu yelled. "Here in Sono Town?!" Nurse Joy nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I wouldn't recommend going out in this weather." Nurse Joy said sadly.

"But mom!" Kitsune moaned at the monitor.

"You shouldn't go out in that weather! If you do, at least wear the new clothes!" Kitsune's mother scolded Kitsune. They were talking to each other through the pokemonitor. Kitsune rolled her eyes. "By the way, do you still have the Azure Flute?" Kitsune nodded. "Keep it with you and don't show anyone. It is a valuable treasure, and some people would do anything to get it." Kitsune nodded.

"I guess the dress isn't that bad… What's the point of having a short dress with a scarf and a hat in the sn-" But Kitsune's mom had already left. Kitsune shrugged. "Alright, I'll be ready for that snow!"

Ryuu moaned. "I can't believe it…" He groaned.

"I'm sorry, but a blizzard could start anytime!" Joy said. Then Kitsune came out of her room.

"I'm ready for the snow. I don't about you, but I'm ready!" Kitsune exclaimed. She had her white and red hat on and a long red scarf that was thicker than her old one. She had a red short dress that had overlapping parts on the side. There were four big black buttons on each side keeping the dress by unfolding. She had her long light red boots and white knee stockings. Ryuu smirked.

"Yeah, sure, you're protected from the weather. What about the pokemon?" Ryuu asked. Kitsune froze. Ryuu chuckled to himself.

"Listen here, you little twerp! I'm going to be making my way all the way to Masago Town, while you can rest your butt here! Yeah, I can see you're real close to winning the championship now!" Kitsune replied.

"Closer than you. At least I have more sense than you. I stay inside when there's a _blizzard _outside!" Kitsune growled.

"I'll show you! I'll beat you up when I meet you next! You just wait!" Kitsune ran out the door. Nurse Joy looked worried.

"What a loser." Ryuu sighed. "I guess I'll go out and get her." Nurse Joy looked at him.

"You too? Be careful!" Nurse Joy said.

"Don't worry, Joy. I'll just go get her and we'll be back soon." Said Ryuu. Joy still looked equally worried, but nodded. Ryuu walked into his room and came back out with a scarf and a different slightly bigger jacket. He casually walked out the Pokemon Center door.

Kitsune walked down the small snow filled road. Looking around to make sure there weren't any pokemon, and she ran out as far as she could. She hid behind a tree.

"Star! Starly!"

"Staravia!"

"Starrrrraptor!" Kitsune heard the cry of three different pokemon. She looked up to the tree. Three bird pokemon loomed over her. Kitsune screamed and ran. Looking for a place to hide, she fell over and ducked her head, seeing the three pokemon fly over her. She scrambled back up, and tried to run but something glinted in the biggest bird's eyes and Kitsune felt frozen, staring at the falcon-like bird. The three pokemon then flew up into the air and swooped backwards, coming close to the ground and speeding towards Kitsune. Kitsune would scream and cover her face but she couldn't move.

"Turtwig! Razor Leaf!" A wall of leaves was sent towards the three birds. The two smaller birds fell to the ground, but the larger one dodged the attack. Then, Kitsune felt her ability to move return. She turned to where the voice came from. Standing there was none other than Ryuu. "Need help, loser?" He smirked.

"NO! Especially not from you!" Kitsune screamed. She turned around to see the last pokemon fly up high in the air and then speed towards the ground. The bird was covered in something that looked like flames. Right before hitting the ground it straightened out and turned blue and sped towards Kitsune.

"Turtwig! Razor Leaf! Quick!" Ryuu commanded. Turtwig sent leaves flying from his head, but they disintegrated when they hit the blue flames surrounding the bird. The bird crashed into Kitsune, sending her flying into a tree and falling into the snow, almost unconscious.

"Kitsune!" Kitsune heard Ryuu called, but it sounded more like he was angry with her. "Dang it, dodge next time! Huh?" He turned around. Kitsune looked up to see the flaming red bird coming towards Ryuu and Turtwig before everything went black.

**Whew, finally done. Duh, she's going to be unconscious, not dead though. No one even bleeds in the pokemon series. In case you were wondering, Ryuu Tora means "dragon" and "tiger". Their animals in their names are kind of based off their personalities, except fox because I like foxes. :D I hope you know how to pronounce tora. The three pokemon were Starly, Staravia, and Staraptor. The Staraptor used its Intimate ability and that's why she couldn't move. The Staraptor also used Brave Bird twice. Sono Town is Floaroma Town. :D Thank you, read and review! Actually, obviously if you were reading this then you've already read the story...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4! Sorry I didn't get to post recently, I was on a family vacation. Thank you so much everyone for all the reviews and stuff like that! Thank you! I also just realized that I can write three page stories and they seem _really _short on here! Anyway, another 3 pager. Thank you! :D**

Kitsune awoke to find herself lying with her face in the snow. She looked about, trying to remember what happened. Then she remembered the three bird pokemon. She shivered at the thought of the largest one and how it attacked her and Ryuu. _Ryuu! _She had forgotten about him. She looked around, and realized he wasn't near her. She stood up carefully, wincing at the pain in her stomach.

_'Man, this stinks. I should've listened to Joy.' _She scowled and stood up. She tripped over something and used her left arm to keep her up, but winced at the pain. Her wrist had twisted the wrong wway, and now it ached to put pressure on it. _'Oh, man... This is so annoying...' _She tried to walk to the Pokemon Center when she saw three lumps in the ground. She recognized one as Ryuu.

"Ryuu!" She shook him. "Ryuu, get up, you lazy butt! Come on! Who's the stronger one now, huh? I should take a picture and send it to everyone I know and tell them I beat you in a battle…" After realizing that didn't work, Kitsune sighed and began to drag Ryuu.

"Augh! Watch it, what are you doing you idiot?" Ryuu tore his hand free of Kitsune's grasp. "Can't you see my leg is injured?" Kitsune rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah. Right, and _you _were telling _me _to dodge." Kitsune retorted.

"Well, you didn't do so hot in dodging either!" Ryuu replied.

"Oh? I'm sorry, did I hear something? I guess not… Or maybe it was just Ryuu saying he doesn't need my help when I have two free non-injured legs." Kitsune smirked. Ryuu growled.

"I don't need you! Go get your stupid pokemon, you pathetic loser!" Ryuu screamed.

"Don't mind if I do!" Kitsune exclaimed, walking away.

"I didn't mean that literally! Besides, we don't want _this _happening again, do we?" Ryuu said. Kitsune stopped in her tracks.

"I-uh- that was just an accident! I had it all under control until you showed up!" said Kitsune.

"Under control? You would have gotten killed by those pokemon!" Ryuu yelled.

"Well, if you were meaning to be the hero, you sure did well!" Kitsune exclaimed.

"Fine! Next time you are being attacked by rabid wild pokemon, don't come crying to me!!" bellowed Ryuu.

"I didn't even ask for your help. There won't be a next time." Said Kitsune calmly.

"Exactly! Turtwig, Vine Whip!" His pokemon, which had been KO'd, arose and was feeling better.

"Turt-twig!" It grabbed Kitsune by her legs and hoisted her in the air.

"Good thing you have two good legs!" Ryuu said. Then, a sudden wind blew Turtwig over and it let go of Kitsune. She fell to the ground, sticking her arm up so it wouldn't get hurt anymore. The wind stopped, and then started, this time stronger than before. "A blizzard! Come on, we have to get to shelter!" Ryuu motioned for Kitsune to come help him. Kitsune ran over, picking up Turtwig. She grabbed Ryuu and pulled him up and began dragging him to the Pokemon Center. "It's too far! We won't make it!" Ryuu yelled over the blizzard. Kitsune looked around and saw a small cave. She reached into Ryuu's jacket pocket.

"What are you doing?" Ryuu asked.

"Turtwig's poke ball! I'm returning him so he won't get blown away, you dimwit!" Kitsune answered. She returned Turtwig and proceeded to dragging Ryuu into the cave. She pushed him into it, and covered the entrance with a rock. It was a fairly medium-sized cave. Kitsune set up a tent for herself and gave her sleeping bag to Ryuu.

"Gosh, aren't you supplied anymore than that?" asked Ryuu.

"I usually don't have to share my stuff with another person! Besides, if you don't want it, just say so!" Kitsune said. Ryuu turned and laid down on the sleeping bag. Kitsune heard his breathing slow. She sighed in relief. She changed into her pajamas in her tent and went to sleep very carefully, trying not to lie on her arm.

--

Kitsune awoke the next morning. She looked outside the tent and saw Ryuu still sleeping. She saw his leg, and noticed his wound looked bad. She went into her tent and pulled out her first aid kit and grabbed her tape bandage. She carefully began wrapping it around his leg, when he woke up. He jumped backwards and pulled his leg back. Kitsune, her left hand tangled in the bandage was sent flying forwards onto him.

"Get off of me!" He yelled. She frustratedly screamed.

"That's the last time I ever try to help you!" Kitsune stalked off into her tent. Kitsune sat down, rubbing her wrist. Ryuu hadn't realized she had gotten hurt as well. Kitsune could hear him sighing and groaning. She could hear the bandage as he continued wrapping it. He finished wrapping his leg and crawled over to Kitsune's tent. He needed to think of something to say to her.

"Kitsune! Come out!" He yelled. She burst out of the tent. He half expected her to be crying but her face was red with anger instead.

"I try to help you, but no! You scream at me! I try to be nice to you, but _no_! Instead I get a mental slap in the face! I try to fix your twisted leg, but NO! You went and take that for granted! You wouldn't last a minute by yourself! And why? Because you were weak and pitiful, but you still thought you were the best! You failed in your pokemon journey even though you just started, and that's why you were on a plane back to Masago Town! Your hometown, right? You were going home to cry to your mom! Or to just quit your pokemon journey and just lounge around all day sulking! Then FINE! Do it on your own! I have had enough of your selfish-ness, you pig!" She stomped out of the tent, pressing the button on the top and grabbing it and her bag as it automatically folded back. She stomped out of the cave leaving Ryuu, slightly astonished.

"Augh, who needs him! What a selfish jerk! I can't believe him!" Kitsune made her way down the route. A giant bird pokemon appeared from the trees. "GET OUT OF MY WAAAAAAAAY!!" She bellowed at it. It flew away.

"FEAROW-FEAR?!" or (BUT WHY?!) She stomped until she was finally in Masago Town. She looked at her map and found Professor Nanakamado's lab. She entered.

"Hello, this is Professor Nana-" started a short green-haired professor.

"AM I TALKING TO YOU?!" Kitsune screamed. The scientist cowered in fear.

"Hello? Excuse me miss, can I help you?" asked a tall white haired man in a lab coat. Kitsune looked at the man and easily recognized him. She smiled happily. The green-haired scientist gave a confused look at the taller older man, then looked back to Kitsune, to the man, and then back to Kitsune. Kitsune glared at him.

"DID I ASK FOR YOUR OPINION?!" She bellowed. The older man cleared his throat.

"I am Professor Nanakamado. Can I help you?" He repeated.

"Oh, hi! I'm Kitsune. I'm here to get my first pokemon!" The professor nodded and beckoned for her to approach a table.

"Here I have three pokemon. Chimchar, the fire pokemon, Piplup, the water pokemon, and finally, Turtwig, the grass pokemon." He pointed to the same three pokemon Kitsune had seen in the postcard. Then she remembered.

"Oh yeah, here's my postcard!" She showed him the card. He nodded and went off to his desk.

"Pick a pokemon!" he said. Kitsune looked at the three pokemon. It was an easy decision. She picked up a poke ball. "Have you picked one?" Nanakamado asked. Kitsune showed him the poke ball. "A great choice! Here, you'll need these as well. There are 5 poke balls and a pokedex. A pokedex is something you use to learn more about pokemon. There is also your trainer card. Take these with you. Good luck! Uh, will you be needing something for your hand?" He asked, noticing her wrist, twisted in an odd position. Kitsune chuckled nervously.

"Yes please, sir!"

--

Kitsune ran outside with her new pokemon in her pocket. She took out its poke ball. She was about to release it when she saw Ryuu enter the town.

"What are you doing here, jerk?" Kitsune growled.

"I don't know, I kind of _live here, _remember!" He replied. Kitsune roared.

"We will settle this with a pokemon battle!" Kitsune said, showing her poke ball.

"Wow." Was all Ryuu said.

"Impressed, huh?" Kitsune replied, chuckling and smirking.

"No, I just feel terribly sorry for whatever pokemon that has to be paired with such a pathetic, annoying loser." He replied.

"PO-KE-MON BATTLE!" Kitsune bellowed. They ran out of the town and into the forest. "Here is a clearing! We will battle right here!"

"Why did we have to go into the forest?" He asked. Kitsune ignored him.

"One on one?" Kitsune hissed.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Get out here, Turtwig!" Ryuu threw his poke ball into the air and a beam of red light shot out and Turtwig appeared on the ground.

"Turtwig! Turtwig!" It said.

"Go!" Yelled Kitsune, throwing her poke ball in the air.

**Okay, the end! Kitsune saw right through Ryuu! What pokemon did she choose? I wonder… Find out next time! So stay tuned! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kitsune and Ryuu's battle continues!! Who will win? What pokemon does Kitsune have? Find out right now! And Kitsune calls Ryuu kitty-boy because of his last name. All the pokemon have Japanese names, but I'm not going to do them. All except for Meowth. :D**

"Go!" Kitsune threw her poke ball into the air. A beam of red light revealed a Chimchar.

"Chimchar!" It yelled as it danced around. Kitsune smirked. Ryuu winced slightly.

"Not so tough now are you, kitty-boy?" said Kitsune. Ryuu looked shocked.

"How'd you find that out?!" He yelled.

"Trainer card!" Kitsune said in a sing-songy voice. Ryuu growled.

"Turtwig use Razor Leaf!" yelled Ryuu. The spinning sharp projectiles came flying towards Chimchar.

"Chimchar, dodge it!" Chimchar did a back flip and jumped up in the air. "Ember!" The fire pokemon shots bits of fire out of its mouth at Turtwig.

"Turtwig!" yelled Ryuu as the fire hit the turtle pokemon directly. "That's it! Vine Whip!" Turtwig grabbed Chimchar with its vines and threw it to the ground. It then grabbed Chimchar again and brought it up close. "Solarbeam!" Kitsune gasped.

"Turtwig already knows Solarbeam?!" Ryuu smirked. "Chimchar, we have some tricks of our own! Scratch!" Kitsune commanded. Chimchar lashed out its sharp claws. Turtwig let go of Chimchar. Chimchar jumped off of Turtwig using its face. "Flame Wheel! Then finish it up with Flamethrower!" Chimchar blasted fire from its mouth and sped around, making a circle of fire. It sped towards Turtwig and the turtle pokemon was sent flying back.

"Now, Turtwig!"

"Chimchar!" Both trainers spat out commands as the turtle pokemon shot a Solarbeam out and the monkey pokemon shot out its Flamethrower. When the smoke cleared, both pokemon were still standing. Then, the turtle pokemon fell to the ground. Ryuu looked in horror.

"Yes, we won, Chimchar!" Kitsune ran towards her pokemon and Chimchar jumped up to her. They jumped around happily.

"I let you win. It won't happen next time, annoying girl." Ryuu said. "How did your Chimchar know Flamethrower and Flame Wheel already?"

"Actually, I told Professor Nanakamado I was battling you. Then he suggested two TMs. He said Chimchar was already kind of experienced because someone tried using Chimchar before, but returned it." Said Kitsune, rubbing the back of her head. Then, Kitsune felt someone run up behind her and run into her. She fell onto the ground. She looked up to see her Azure Flute flying through the air.

"No!" She screamed. Ryuu turned around to see the Azure Flute coming towards him. He caught it with ease and looked at it carefully. It was very… different, unlike real flutes. It was small and had holes all around it and had random blue parts sticking out of it.

"What is this?" He asked with wonder. Kitsune ran up to him and snatched it from his hands. "Family heirloom? Valuable treasure?" Kitsune sighed.

"Yes. An Azure Flute. It's a very treasured item, yet no one knows what it's for. I'm not supposed to show anyone." She hung her head. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"And how are you going to stop me?" Kitsune then swung her head up.

"I'll travel with you!"

"What?!" He yelled.

"Yes! I'll follow you around and make sure you never tell anyone! My mom said that some people would do anything for this." Kitsune put the flute into her bag. Ryuu slapped his forehand and moaned, hanging his head as well.

"I guess you'll have to travel with me… Or, I could just promise to not tell anyone!" He said. Kitsune looked at him disbelievingly.

"You want me to trust you?" Kitsune laughed. "Come on, kitty. We're traveling together." He moaned. "At least you have someone strong, weakling."

"I didn't ask for you, annoying troublesome girl." Ryuu glared at her. Kitsune ignored him and kept walking, dragging Ryuu.

Back in the bushes…

"Ooh! Hahaha! Would you look at that beautiful treasure!" said a woman of about twenty-five with blue eyes and long, purple hair that went down in a curve.

"We could snag that blue treasure and sell it for cold, hard cash! Then we could eat all we want!" Said a man with green eyes and light blue hair, about the length of Ryuu's.

"Is that all you think about, Kojiro?" said the woman, punching the man down to the ground.

"But Musashi, we haven't eaten in days!" said Kojiro.

"Oh, quit your whining. We's got some pokemans that we's can capture." Said a cat pokemon.

"You say that all the time, Nyarth, but you never really have a plan." Said Musashi.

"Who's there?" asked a voice.

"Ah! It's the twerp!" Said Musashi. Ryuu was examining a bush. Then, three people burst out of it. The girl had a white short top with a triangular cut coming up from the bottom and short skirt. She was wearing black under her shirt that was equally short. There was a red 'R' in the middle of her shirt. The boy had long pants and his shirt had a triangle cut out of it, too, and he also had black under his shirt. His black shirt under was longer than his shirt outside. They both had huge boots; the boy's pants were tucked into them, and the girl's boots came into a point at the end. The girl had huge green earrings. The two also had long, black gloves. There was a cat pokemon in the middle of them.

"What is that?" asked Kitsune, taking out her pokedex.

"Meowth, the scratch cat pokemon. Meowth often have a big rivalry with their evolved formation, Persian. The coin on their head can bring them good luck and a Meowth's signature move is Pay Day." Said the pokedex.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Ryuu.

"Why, your pokemon and that treasure of course!" said the girl.

"Listen, is that a twerp-ish voice I here?" recited the girl.

"It's speaking to me, loud and clear!" said the boy.

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" said the Meowth.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name's just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!" said the boy, holding a red rose.

"Musashi!"

"And it's Kojiro!"

"Nyarth, that's a name!" Said the Meowth.

"Putting the do-gooders in their place!" Musashi said.

"We're Team Rocket!" Kojiro exclaimed.

"In your face!" Nyarth said. Kitsune gave the three a puzzled look.

"What? Another one?" said Kojiro.

"Look, girl. Team Rocket is a band of crooks that goes about pocketing your pokemon for the better of the world!" said Musashi.

"We'll show you by example!" exclaimed Nyarth, pulling out a big red button. He smashed it with his paw. A giant air balloon in the shape of Nyarth's head came rising out behind them. They jumped into it, laughing. "And again!" Nyarth pressed the button again, and a red hand reached out and grabbed Turtwig and Chimchar. The two pokemon cried out.

"Turtwig!"

"Give me back my Chimchar!" screamed Kitsune.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" said Musashi, sticking her tongue out.

"Uh, Musashi? We got'sd anoder human Buneary!" said Nyarth as Kitsune ran out and jumped onto the claw.

"Don't worry, we've got it covered!" said Musashi with a laugh. "Go, Seviper! Poison Sting!"

"You too, Carnivine! Bite!" said Kojiro as they both threw poke balls into the air. Then the grass pokemon turned around and bit the boy in the head. "Not on me, on them!" The snake pokemon then shot purple barbs out of its mouth. Kitsune let go of the claw as the barbs reached her. They went past her as she landed. Then the Carnivine let go of the blue-haired boy's head. "Bullet Seed!" commanded Kojiro. The seeds hit the ground in front of Ryuu and Kitsune. Then, Musashi pressed the button yet again and a net shot out, trapping the two trainers. Then it shocked them. The two screamed out.

"You won't get away with this!" said Ryuu.

"Says who? Says you! No way its true!" said the three as they disappeared in the distance.

"Electa-BUZZZZ!!" yelled a pokemon. A yellow bolt of electricity struck the balloon and Team Rocket was sent falling through the sky. Kitsune turned around to see what had delivered the strike to see a boy of about fifteen. He had purple hair, about the length of Ryuu's. He was wearing a black and purple jacket with jeans and sneakers. Kitsune squealed. Looking at Kitsune, Ryuu glared at the newcomer.

"Oh no you don't! Seviper, Poison Tail!"

"Carnivine, Bite!" commanded Team Rocket.

"Electabuzz, Thunder." Said the boy. The yellow pokemon had two horns on its head. The two horns began glowing and electricity began flowing between through them. As the pokemon was recharging, the enemies approached it. "Now." The pokemon shot a powerful bolt of electricity that struck the Seviper and Carnivine, then Team Rocket. The team seemed to blow up as smoke covered them up. Kitsune looked up to see the Carnivine biting Kojiro's head, Seviper wrapped around Musashi and Meowth floating in between. They were all blackened to a crisp, as they went flying through the air.

"Well, there goes our plan to pocket the new twerps' pokemon." Said Kojiro.

"I wasn't expecting much after that loser twerp came to help the other twerps!" yelled Musashi.

"How many twerps do you plan to steal from?" asked Nyarth, shaking his head.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" yelled all three as they disappeared in the distance.

"Wobbuffet!" yelled a pokemon with them. Kitsune turned to look at the boy. He was returning his pokemon. Kitsune pulled her hand up. The net made yet another pulse of electricity go through it, shocking Ryuu and Kitsune with stronger force this time.

"Hm." The boy grunted as he kicked the claw holding the two pokemon and it released them. The two pokemon bounded over to their trainers.

"Chimchar, destroy the net for us, please!" Kitsune instructed. The monkey pokemon used Scratch on the net and it broke apart. After returning her pokemon, Kitsune immediately rushed over to the boy. The boy heard loud footsteps behind him and turned around to see the girl staring right at him in a trance.

"Aah!" He said in a surprised, but not loud tone. "What are you doing?" Kitsune seemed to be drooling. Ryuu growled and returned his pokemon.

"Hi! Thank you so much for saving us! My name is Kitsune! And yours is-?" Kitsune asked. The boy grunted and turned around, flipping his lavender hair.

"What's it to you, annoying girl?" he said. Ryuu seemed to be nearly roaring under his breath as he came up to the boy. "Who are you, her bodyguard?"

"No! I happen to be traveling with her. But I know who she should and shouldn't be hanging out with!"

"Then you're her father." Said the boy, turning to stand face to face with Ryuu, yet staying much calmer.

"No!" said Ryuu angrily.

"Then you're her boyfriend?" said the boy, smirking.

"NO!" The two yelled. Kitsune then suddenly changed from being angry to staring again. Ryuu threw his hands up in the air, turning away. The boy began walking away. "Hey you! Stay away from Kitsune!" Ryuu yelled to his back.

"I won't be taking your girlfriend, loser. She's just another annoying, troublesome girl." The boy called over his shoulder. For some reason, Kitsune seemed to see him flinch as he said 'troublesome girl'.

"Wait! I don't even know your name!" Kitsune called to him. She seemed so sad he was leaving.

"Just ignore that jerk, Kitsune! We're leaving!" Ryuu said, grabbing Kitsune's arm. Kitsune was about to punch Ryuu when she heard a boy call.

"Hey! Shinji!" The lavender-haired boy flinched, but ignored the call. "Hey, Shinji! I'm talking to you!" A boy of about fifteen came out of the forest and onto the path. He had raven colored hair and a black jacket with a yellow stripe. He had normal jeans and sneakers. The lavender-haired boy frowned.

"What are you doing here? Here to accompany these losers?" The boy motioned to Kitsune and Ryuu. Ryuu growled but Kitsune was still looking at the lavender-haired boy. "What do you keep looking at?"

"Hi there! I didn't see you. My name is Satoshi. Nice to meet you!" The black-haired boy said. A yellow mouse pokemon hopped on his shoulder. "This here is my Pikachu."

"Pika-pika!" said the Pikachu.

"So that's a Pikachu?" asked Kitsune, taking out her pokedex.

"Pikachu the electric mouse pokemon. Pikachu live in forests with other Pikachus and they store electricity in their cheeks. When Pikachu and its evolved form, Raichu, meet, great damage can be done." Said the pokedex.

"This here is Shinji." Continued Satoshi. "The only thing we have in common is that we both want to be pokemon masters and compete in the Sinnoh league." Satoshi growled when he said Shinji's name.

"Nice to meet you, Satoshi and… Shinji." Kitsune said. She shook herself. "My name is Kitsune and this here is Ryuu. We have been forced to travel together. Ryuu actually tried to go on his pokemon journey but failed once, so I just _had _to help him out." Ryuu growled and murmured something.

"Nice to meet you." Ryuu said, scowling. Satoshi didn't seem to notice.

"Here, why don't you all come back to my campsite? You can meet my other friends who are traveling with me." Satoshi suggested, beckoning them to follow him. Shinji just grunted and turned around, walking the other direction. "You come, too Shinji. I want to battle you. This time, I'm going to beat you." Shinji stopped.

"Why would I waste my time battling a trainer like you?" Shinji said over his shoulder. He was walking forward with his eyes closed without looking back. He opened his eyes to see Kitsune blocking his path. "Cut that out!"

"You are coming with us! It is nice experience for us to watch you all battle, and I want to battle you too!" Kitsune stared him right in the eye. Her dark red eyes seemed to be burning a hole in Shinji's almost black eyes. He felt like he was getting hit with Intimidate.

"No, by all means, stay behind." Said Ryuu, grinning. Kitsune turned around and kicked him in the leg. "Augh! Why the leg…?"

"So anyway, are you coming or not?" Shinji turned around and groaned.

"I guess I am, because you losers keep pestering me." He said. Kitsune smiled happily. Ryuu came back to meet her.

"What is wrong with you? Why do you keep asking him to come with us?" Ryuu asked, though he knew the answer.

"Look at him! He is just awesome! Look how cool he is! I just can't contain my happiness!" Ryuu growled.

"Travel with him then! I'm out of here." Ryuu said. Kitsune rolled her eyes. She grabbed Ryuu by the ear.

"_You _are coming with _me_. You made a promise!" Kitsune said. She dragged Ryuu as they walked behind the others.

"Oh, great Arceus… What have I done to deserve this?" Ryuu mumbled.

Satoshi led the group out of the forest and into a campsite. There sat three girls and two boys. One girl was shorter than the rest. She had blue hair and blue eyes, and had a huge hat on, similar to Kitsune's. All of her clothes were identical to Kitsune's, except they were black, pink and white instead of black, red and white. There was another girl with brown hair that stuck out in two parts and curved around on either side of her head. She had on a green bandana with white parts on it. It had two ribbons on either side of her head sticking up. She was wearing an orange mini-dress that had a black collar. She had an orange backpack and a smaller green backpack around her waist. She had white poke ball symbols on either side of her waist.

The last girl was wearing blue jean shorts that were rolled up. She had a short yellow shirt and overall straps connecting to her pants. She had red hair that had a piece of hair sticking out the left. She also had tennis shoes, much like the others. One of the boys looked very young. He looked about seven or eight. He had blue hair, also on the long side, brown eyes, and big glasses. He had a green shirt and a white collared shirt under it. He had brown shorts and green and black tennis shoes. The last boy looked about ten years older. He had darker skin than the others. He kept his eyes almost closed; therefore Kitsune couldn't tell his eye color. Kitsune couldn't figure out why he kept his eyes so shut. He had dark brown short hair that spiked in the top and on the very top of his forehead. He was wearing a short-sleeved green collared shirt with an orange and black vest. He had long pants that looked like a mix of brown and gray. He had huge white and blue tennis shoes. Kitsune was relieved she wasn't wearing all of her snow clothes, or she would stick out.

"K-Kasumi?!" Satoshi gasped at the red-haired girl. "Haruka?!" He looked shocked to see the brown-haired girl as well.

"I told you he'd be surprised." Said the taller, older boy. "Hi there! Hey Satoshi, who are they?" The boy beckoned to Kitsune and Ryuu.

"Oh, uh… Right. This is Kitsune, and this is Ryuu." Said Satoshi, still in a surprised state. "Now tell me, why are you all here?"

"That's not a nice way to greet a girl!" said the redhead. Then she smiled to Ryuu. Ryuu blushed as she smiled sweetly to him. She didn't seem to notice. "Sorry about that. Since Satoshi here is too inconsiderate to even think of introducing us, I'll do the honors. My name is Kasumi, this is Haruka, her little brother Masato, Takeshi, and finally Hikari." Said the girl, waving, and then pointing to the brunette, the little blue-haired boy, the brown-haired older boy, and the blue-haired girl.

"Kasumi is the gym leader of Hanada City in Kanto, her hometown. She specializes in water pokemon. I'm from Mishiro Town in Hoenn, and I'm a contest coordinator. I've competed in several competitions and even the Grand Festival!" Haruka said, grinning proudly. "This here is my little brother, Masato. He's only eight, so he's not old enough to get his first pokemon, but he still knows more than any of us when it comes to pokemon. Takeshi was also a gym leader in Nibi City. He trained rock and ground type pokemon. He's about eighteen, so obviously he's the most mature, right? Well, watch out. When he sees any Nurse Joy, or Officer Junsar… Anyway, he does cook a good meal! Finally, this is Hikari. She's from Futaba Town here in Sinnoh. She has not yet competed in any Grand Festival of sorts, but she has competed in a lot of contests." Kitsune tried to remember all the information about everyone.

"Wow. Do you all travel together?" asked Kitsune.

"Not usually, but these three decided to visit. They're going to travel with us for a while." Said Hikari.

"WHAT?!" yelled Satoshi. "We can't have so many people in our group, can we? I mean its nice and all, but…" Before he could finish, a green-haired boy walked out of the woods. He was walking with his eyes closed, but for some reason it seemed he could tell where he was going. He slowly opened his bright green eyes, looking straight at Haruka. Haruka visibly blushed and looked away.

"I can see everyone's here. How have your contests been going, Haruka?" the boy asked.

"U-uh, G-good I g-guess…" Haruka said, not looking up. Kasumi was trying to keep from bursting out laughing. Then the green-haired boy's gaze met Kitsune's.

"And who are you? A new addition to the group?" asked the boy. "I'm Shuu. Nice to meet you." He threw a rose in Kitsune's direction. He walked away, smirking. He had thought he reeled her in like a pro. Then suddenly he felt something get slammed into the back of his head and he fell on his face on onto the ground. He turned his head to see a pink rose petal fall. He got up, pulling the rose from the back of his head. Kitsune was the one smirking.

"That's okay. I'm good. You can keep your rose." Instead of pulsing with anger at Kitsune, Shuu simply chuckled to himself. He put the beat up rose in his pocket. He pulled out a different one this time. The rose was bright red. He threw it to Haruka. She caught it and blushed.

"W-what's this for?" She said, getting calmer. Shuu smirked, walking off.

"Who is it usually for?" Haruka blushed even more. "Beautifly." Haruka could feel anger welling up inside her.

"SHUU! GET BACK HERE!" She bellowed. "We are going to have a battle! I will beat you once and for all!" Shuu turned around, still smirking. Shuu nodded and opened his mouth to accept when-

"I accept your challenge!" Kitsune looked around to see where the voice had come from, only to see a trail of dirt being kicked up in the path, then suddenly a purple haired boy was standing in front of Haruka, shaking her hand.

"H-Harley? What are you doing here?" Haruka asked, slightly shocked. The boy laughed. The boy was dressed from head to toe in a cactus costume. He had green eyes and looked to be in his late twenties. His wavy purple hair went down to below his shoulders.

"Why, I'm here to battle you, honey!" He said. "I heard all of you introduce yourselves, so no need to!" He winked at Kitsune. Instead of feeling embarrassed she felt disturbed. Just when Shuu was about to open his mouth again, something blasted from the bushes, sending dust everywhere.

"Listen- is that a voice I hear?"

"It speaks to me, loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"We already heard you guys go through this once again!" yelled Ryuu. Finally the smoke cleared to reveal Rocket Gang.

"Team Rocket!" said everyone except Shuu, Harley, Kitsune, Shinji and Ryuu. "Give me back my Pikachu!" yelled Satoshi.

"Pikapi!" said Pikachu, popping up next to Satoshi's head. "Pikachu!"

"Oh, if you're here, then why is Team Rocket here?" asked Satoshi.

"We actually want to join your tournament! If we win, we want that gorgeous treasure!" Musashi exclaimed. Kitsune sighed and groaned.

"Treasure?" asked everyone except Ryuu, Kitsune and Team Rocket. Kitsune slapped her face and collapsed on the dirt ground. Ryuu gave her a scolding look.

"Have you really been taking care of that flute?" asked Ryuu.

"So that's what Team Rocket was talking about." Said Satoshi.

"An Azure Flute? I've heard of it." Said Masato.

"Really Masato? What have you heard?" asked Haruka.

"Only that it's a really rare treasure. It has something to do with Mount Tengan, though…" said Masato, trailing off as he continued to study the flute.

"About this dumb tournament… How many people are going to be battling?" asked Shinji. Everyone looked at each other.

"Well… Satoshi, Takeshi, Ryuu, Kitsune, Harley, Haruka, Shuu, Musashi, Kojiro, Shinji, Hikari, and I make twelve. That's an even number." Said Kasumi.

"Since there are so many people, why don't we make it a tag team battle?" suggested Hikari.

"Good idea! I'll pair up with Kojiro." Said Musashi.

"Why me?" asked Kojiro, pointing to himself.

"You are the only other human Team Rocket member here!" said Musashi. "Plus, you're my partner anyway!"

"Right, I forgot…" Kojiro said, hanging his head.

"Okay! Then we will have Hikari pair with Shinji, Haruka pair with Shuu, Kasumi with Satoshi, Harley with Takeshi, Kitsune with Ryuu and Musashi with Kojiro." Said Masato.

"What?!" yelled everyone.

"What kind of plan is that?!" protested Kitsune.

"Listen up, everyone. I just paired everyone with his or her rival and/or people they travel with, except for Harley and Takeshi. They were left over." Explained Masato.

"Thanks." Said Takeshi sarcastically. Kitsune looked over to Ryuu, who looked back to her. She sighed.

"How is this tournament going to work?" said Kitsune finally.

"Well, we are going to pair up teams randomly for the first round. There will be six teams. Who ever wins will be going to the next round. The last person who isn't fighting anyone will automatically go to the next round, I guess. They will fight the winner of the other battle. Then whichever tag team wins that will be battling each other. Whoever wins the battle with their rival wins. I'm going to place the good people at the last team so the weaklings don't get a free pass." Explained Masato.

"What's the point of this again?" asked Ryuu.

"Well… I guess it's mostly because all of us want to battle." Masato tried to explain.

"We're doing it for that treasure!" said Team Rocket.

"Okay, then. The winner will get the Azure Flute!" said Harley.

"Oh, no! That's _my _treasure! It's a family heirloom!" protested Kitsune.

"Well, you didn't take very good care of it! It should be going into better hands! Like mine!" said Nyarth.

"You don't even have hands!" said Hikari. Kitsune sighed and hung her head, looking back at Ryuu.

'_This is going to be a drag. Even if we win, I'm going to be going up against Ryuu…' _thoought Kitsune. _'I don't think he'll be going easy on me.'_

"Kitsune? Kitsune!" yelled Ryuu, waving his hand in front of her face. Kitsune shook her head.

"What?" she asked. Ryuu scowled and folded his arms.

"If you want to win, I suggest we train. The tournament's tomorrow." He said, not looking at Kitsune. She huffed.

"You can train yourself! It's not like you won't win!" Kitsune said.

"Why are you so mad?" asked Ryuu.

"I don't know! I mean, isn't it just a dream come true when you can waltz into a campsite with your new friends and decide to have a friendly battle with them, only to have them steal your treasure? Just jolly, isn't it?" Kitsune yelled in his face. She turned around and ran past the path and straight into the dense forest. She couldn't see or tell where she was going, but she wanted to get away with her Azure Flute.

'_I'm sorry mom,' _Kitsune thought. _'I guess it was inevitable.' _She kept running and tripped over something and scraped her arm. She looked back to see what she tripped on. It was a big, round object. It looked like a giant egg. Kitsune reached over to it to study it. It was mostly blue. It had a long rectangle of gray that went from the top of the front to halfway down the back. There was a rectangle of yellow in the front going down. There was a triangle of yellow on the bottom. As she reached over to touch it, the egg began to glow, lighting up the whole area where Kitsune was sitting. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

**Okay, really long chapter. I just couldn't find a good place to stop. So, I decided to make a tournament just because I want to put these things together to see how strong some people are and stuff. :D The egg isn't actually giant, Kitsune's just used to chicken eggs, I guess. XD Oh, and in order the japanese town names are... Cerulan City, Littleroot Town, Pewter City and finally Twinleaf Town. Thank you for reading! Review if you don't mind!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here comes Chapter 6! It probably won't be as long as Chapter 5, but still will be long. :D The tournament! Here we go! Thank you for reading and reviewing that last long chapter, by the way!! :D**

Kitsune cautiously moved away from the egg. It began to glow even brighter. Then, it abruptly stopped glowing. The egg was still normal.

"That was weird." Said Kitsune to herself. She picked up the egg. It wasn't as heavy as she thought. "I've got it! I'll take this thing back, and make it the prize so my Azure Flute isn't in danger!" Kitsune smiled. She began walking back when she saw Ryuu. He was covered in thorns and dirt.

_'He- He's been looking for me! I can tell by all that dirt!' _Kitsune thought. Ryuu looked embarrassed.

"Come back to camp. We need you there… I want to train for the tournament." Said Ryuu. Kitsune stared at Ryuu.

_'What a weirdo! One second he's aiming to steal my treasure, the next he's helping me out?' _thought Kitsune.

"Kitsune? Kitsune! Are you okay?" Ryuu was waving his hand in front of her face. Ryuu sighed and grabbed her hand, pulling her.

"R-Ryuu? I don't feel so good…" Kitsune felt like there was some kind of pain in her stomach. She felt dizzy from the egg and from Ryuu. Ryuu sighed again, picking her up on his back. "Are you giving me a piggyback ride?"

"How else am I going to get you to camp?" asked Ryuu. Kitsune would have jumped off or kicked him, but she felt sleepy. She laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

_'I'll rest just until I get to camp. Then I can set up my tent and sleep in there.' _Kitsune thought. But she soon fell asleep.

Ryuu could feel Kitsune's hot breath on her cheek. Blushing, he tried not to shake much so she could keep sleeping. When he entered the camp, everyone was asleep except for Kasumi. She was sitting next to Satoshi. She got up and walked over to Ryuu. Before she could say anything, Ryuu stuck up his hand.

"There is a perfectly good explanation why I am carrying a sleeping girl on my back." He said. Kasumi laughed and shook her head.

"It's fine. I just wanted to stay awake until you all came back." Kasumi said. She walked away and set up her sleeping back next to Satoshi and got in it. Ryuu turned away, carefully grabbing Kitsune's bag from her arms. He put it down and searched for her sleeping bag. He put it down on the ground. As he set her backpack up against a rock, it tipped over and something fell out of it.

"A- a pokemon egg?" He said. "Where did Kitsune get that?" He could feel Kitsune shifting behind him, so he lay her down on her sleeping bag. Ryuu pulled out Kitsune's portable pillow and picked up her head, gently laying the pillow under it. He put the egg back in Kitsune's bag and closed it. Ryuu pulled out his bag, and decided he was too tired to set up a sleeping bag. He put his bag on the ground and rested his head on it. He looked up at the night sky and quickly fell asleep.

Kitsune woke up before everyone else to see Ryuu sleeping on the ground next to her. As she quickly got up, she could tell he was about five feet away. She sighed in relief. She looked down to see where she had fallen asleep. She gasped and looked at Ryuu.

_'R-Ryuu carried me all the way here and then set up my sleeping bag for me?' _Kitsune looked over to Ryuu to see he only had his backpack as a pillow. Kitsune then remembered her egg and looked in her bag. It was in the same place, except it had a blanket wrapped around it. _'That must be Ryuu's. That means he knows about the egg!'_ Kitsune sighed and folded up her sleeping bag, shoving it in her bag, watching out for the egg. She put her pillow back as well. She looked to see where everyone was sleeping. Kasumi was closest to Satoshi. Haruka was closest to Shuu. Shinji was sleeping away from everyone and Harley was on the end of the line, not next to anyone. Team Rocket had a small area to themselves. Hikari slept in the middle of all the sleeping bags, not really having anyone else to sleep next to. Masato was on his sleeping bag hugging his sister. Kitsune smiled at everyone sleeping when she saw Takeshi already up. She thought she had gotten up before everyone, but he was already making breakfast. He pulled out a bell. Then he noticed Kitsune.

"Shhh! Watch and see what happens. This happens every morning." Takeshi whispered to her. Then he brought out a big metal bar. Then Kitsune covered her ears as Takeshi pulled back his arm. He swung it back to the bell, it making a large, loud sound.

"BREAKFAST!" Takeshi yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone shot up and started talking all at once. Kitsune recognized this 'talking' as mostly screaming. She laughed at seeing everyone cover his or her ears, except Team Rocket who slept through it. Kitsune cracked up when she saw Satoshi just screaming in his sleeping bag, without covering his ears.

"What the heck?!" said Shinji. "What was that for?!"

"I do that every morning. You all will have to get used to it." Everyone groaned. Takeshi walked over to Team Rocket. "Oh Team Rocket?" He whispered.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" He screamed in their ears, slamming the bell again. They all screamed and got up.

"Hey, what's the big idea, twerp?!" asked Musashi in Takeshi's face. Takeshi laughed. He set up the tables and put plates on each one. Everyone sat down for breakfast. Kitsune released her Chimchar while everyone followed suit, eating the Pokechow. Kitsune was too involved in her food to see the other pokemon.

"Masato? I've something to ask you." Asked Kitsune. Masato looked up, confused. "Uh… I don't want to give up my Azure Flute! So I found something to replace it as a prize." Kitsune got on her knees and pulled out the egg, unwrapping the blanket. Masato's eyes widened.

"A pokemon egg? Where did you find that?" asked Masato. Kitsune shrugged.

"I was just walking through the forest and I accidentally tripped over it." She said. Masato took the egg and called everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone, Kitsune found a pokemon egg!" Everyone started talking at once. "She would like to know if this could be the prize."

"Wow, two prizes in one? I can't wait to compete!" said Musashi giddily. Kojiro sighed.

"No, wait! I mean to replace the-" started Kitsune.

"Well, there you go. It's decided! Why didn't you want to keep this egg for yourself?" asked Masato. Kitsune sighed and hung her head.

'_Great. Not I lost the pokemon egg and my Azure Flute.' _She thought.

Masato approached the side of the clearing. He had two flags in his hands. Ryuu and Kitsune stood at one side of the clearing, while Harley and Takeshi stood at the other.

"This first double battle between the teams of Harley and Takeshi and Ryuu and Kitsune will consist of one pokemon each. The first team to have no pokemon left for battle will be the loser." Masato looked to each side of the clearing. "Everyone ready? Release your pokemon!"

"Go! Chimchar!"

"Turtwig! Get out here!"

"Come out here, Cacturne honey!" yelled Harley, as he threw his poke ball in the air. A tall grass-type pokemon appeared in front of Harley. It had a pyramid-like square based hat-like object on its head. It had dark green diamonds-shaped spikes all over its body. It had holes for eyes and a mouth and had bight yellow eyes.

"What is that?" asked Kitsune. She pulled out her pokedex again.

"Cacturne, the Scarecrow pokemon. Cacturne is the evolved form of Cacnea. It becomes active at night, seeking prey that are exhausted from the day's desert heat." Kitsune's pokedex said.

"Go, Croagunk!" yelled Takeshi, throwing up a poke ball as well. A blue frog pokemon appeared. It had a piercing gaze that sent shivers down Kitsune's back. It had black feet and hands with yellow middle 'fingers'. It had an orange sac on each cheek on its face, and had a black band and then two white bands on its stomach.

"I know what that is." Smirked Ryuu.

"Well I don't." said Kitsune, not looking up.

"Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth pokemon. Croagunk is the pre-evolved form of Toxicroak. Its cheeks hold poison sacs. It tries to catch foes off guard to jab them with toxic fingers." Said the pokedex. Masato looked at each corner.

"Let the battle begin!" He brought down his flag.

"Turtwig, charge up a Solarbeam!" instructed Ryuu.

"Already? That could wipe out Turtwig's energy!" said Kitsune.

"I'm taking the chance." Ryuu replied.

"It takes too long!" yelled Kitsune. Ryuu shook his head. Kitsune hit him across the back of the head.

"Idiot!" she yelled.

"Croagunk, Poison Jab!" commanded Takeshi.

"Cacturne honey, Pin Missile!" said Harley, twirling around. "Aw, you're so cute!!"

"I don't think cute applies here…" said Hikari. "Look out! Get along, you two or you're going to lose the match!" Kitsune and Ryuu looked up.

"Croa-gunk!" The pokemon hit Chimchar dead on and Chimchar went flying backwards.

"Cac-Cacturne!" Cacturne shot out missiles from its hands. They hit Turtwig as he was charging up. Kitsune looked over and growled at Ryuu.

"Look what happened to my Chimchar because of you!" yelled Kitsune.

"Did you miss my Turtwig get beat up just now?" screamed Ryuu.

"GUYS!" yelled Kasumi. "Look at yourselves! You have barely made any moves and you already are arguing! Can't you see you guys are acting like little kids right now? What kind of battle is this? Get focused!" Kitsune looked at Ryuu and sighed.

"Fine. If I get along, you have to get it right."

"… Fine." Said Ryuu. He turned to Turtwig. "What should I do?"

"First, use Synthesis. Heal Turtwig. Then use Sunny Day." Said Masato.

"Why?"

"Well, first of all it would make Solarbeam faster and it powers up fire-type moves."

"Works for me!" said Ryuu. "Turtwig, Synthesis!"

"Chimchar, cover Turtwig with Ember!" Kitsune yelled to her Chimchar.

"Tuuurt-twig." Said the Turtwig as its leaves began to glow.

"Chim- CHAAAR!" The pokemon shots bits of fire out of its mouth. The fire hit both pokemon directly.

"Croagunk! Are you okay?" yelled Takeshi.

"Oh, my dear adorable Cacturne! Are you alright, darling?" Harley asked, putting his hands on his cheeks. Both pokemon got up.

"Good! Croagunk, Poison Sting!"

"Cacturne, dear, Needle Arm!"

"Croa, gunk." Croagunk said, shooting tiny poisonous stingers out of its mouth.

"Cac-TURNE!" said Cacturne, as its arm began glowing.

"Chimchar, Flamethrower!" yelled Kitsune.

"Turtwig, quick! Dodge and use Sunny Day!" Turtwig, having its wounds all healed, jumped out of the way of the Needle Arm and turned its head up to the sky, once again having its leaves glow. The clouds parted and the sun began to shine brightly. The fire on Chimchar's tail blasted out with power. It then blasted out a huge line of fire out of its mouth. The fire hit both Cacturne and Croagunk directly.

"Turtwig, Solarbeam!"

"Chimchar, use Quick Attack and hit Turtwig from behind!" yelled Kitsune. Takeshi turned towards Kitsune with a startled look.

"What is she doing?" asked Takeshi. Chimchar jumped up and ran at Turtwig form behind while it was charging up. Chimchar began glowing white and shot at Turtwig. Chimchar then slammed into Turtwig, sending Turtwig flying forward, meeting face to face with Cacturne and Croagunk.

"Now!!" yelled Ryuu. Turtwig shot out a powerful beam of solar energy right into the faces of Croagunk and Carnivine. Both pokemon fell backwards, knocked out.

"Croagunk and Cacturne are unable to battle! Ryuu and Kitsune are the winners! They will move on to Round Two!" Masato said, waving the flag on Ryuu and Kitsune's side.

"Yes! We did it!" Kitsune jumped around happily. Chimchar came running up to her, and Kitsune grabbed him in her arms. "You did great, Chimchar!" Ryuu just smiled.

"Nice job, Turtwig. You deserve a nice, long rest." He said. He looked over to see Chimchar happily jumping on Kitsune's head.

"Good job, Croagunk. You did your best." Takeshi returned Croagunk. Harley still had his mouth hanging open, shaking. His eye twitched.

"My darling Cacturne lost…" He said, not moving. "NO ONE DEFEATS MY CACTURNE!" Harley screamed. Kasumi grabbed Harley by the back of his clothes and pulled him away while he was kicking and punching and demanding a rematch. Kitsune reached over and gave a 'thumbs up' to Ryuu, who just coolly put his hands in his pocket and walked away. Kitsune shrugged and walked over to Kasumi, who had thrown Harley over to the side.

"That was a great win!" said Kasumi. "I knew Masato was right when he said you two would be great together." Kasumi winked. Kitsune smiled, and then frowned.

"And what is _that _supposed to mean?" she asked, fuming. Kasumi laughed and walked off. Kitsune growled and walked off as well. She sat down on the grass as she watched the next battle unfold.

"This battle between the teams of Team Rocket and Shinji and Hikari will consist of one pokemon per trainer. The first team to have knocked out all of the opposing team's pokemon will be the winner. Teams, release your pokemon!" said Masato.

"Go, Seviper!" yelled Musashi. She threw her poke ball in the air and a snake pokemon came out of it. It was mostly black but had some yellow and purple markings all over it. It had huge red fangs and had a barb-like tale that was half red. Once again, Kitsune fumbled to get out her pokedex.

"Seviper, the Fang Snake pokemon. For many generations, Seviper have feuded with Zangoose. It whets its bladed tail on rocks for battle." Said the pokedex. Kitsune almost missed Kojiro in releasing his pokemon. It was his Carnivine. Kitsune studied it closely. It was green and resembled a Venus Flytrap. The pokemon had darker spots on it and had a yellow stomach. It had green, dark green and red vines for feet, although it seemed to float. It had two long leaves for hands.

"Carnivine, the Bug Catcher pokemon. It attracts prey with its sweet smelling saliva, and then chomps down. It takes a whole day to eat prey." Said the pokedex.

"Torterra, stand by for battle." Said Shinji, throwing up his poke ball. A colossal pokemon appeared. It resembled a green turtle with brown scales. It had spikes on its head and shell, which had a tree and grass on it. Kitsune gasped at how big the pokemon was.

"That's a Torterra. It's the evolved form of Grotle, which is the evolved form of Turtwig." Explained Ryuu.

"You mean to say your Turtwig will one day evolve into that?" asked Kitsune. Ryuu nodded.

"I hope so. It takes a skilled trainer to train a Torterra." Said Ryuu.

"Well, I guess that counts you out, Ryuu." Said Kitsune with a grin on her face. Ryuu frowned and hit her upside the head, walking off to sit next to Kasumi. Kitsune turned to see Hikari releasing her pokemon.

"Ambipom, spotlight!" said Hikari. A monkey-like pokemon appeared. The pokemon was purple and had two huge tails. Each tale had a hand-like appendage on the end.

"Ambipom, the Long Tail pokemon. To eat, it deftly shucks nuts with its two tails. It rarely uses its arms now. They work in large colonies and make rings by linking their tales, apparently in friendship. Ambipom connect their tails on the form of a circle to show affection." Said the pokedex. Kitsune finally put it away. Masato looked at each corner.

"Let the battle begin!!" Masato brought down the flag.

"Ambipom, use Double Team!" Hikari immediately commanded. The Ambipom created tons of Ambipom that circled Team Rocket's pokemon.

"Torterra, Hyper Beam." Said Shinji.

"Ambipom, Focus Punch!" said Hikari. All the Ambipom disappeared leaving one Ambipom right in the front. Just as it was about to use Focus Punch, the Hyper Beam hit Ambipom dead on. Ambipom dropped to the ground. "Ambipom! What did you do that for, Shinji?" yelled Hikari.

"I would have knocked out both of their pokemon if your Ambipom wasn't blocking the path." Said Shinji. Hikari growled.

"Are you alright, Ambipom? Can you get up?" Ambipom slowly got up. Hikari smiled. "Good! Use Swift!" said Hikari. Ambipom was dizzy and blindly used Swift, sending them circling around, all hitting it. It then kept using Swift and hit Torterra directly as it was resting.

"Torterra! Use Earthquake!" commanded Shinji. Torterra, still getting hit by Swift, used Earthquake, only to find it wasn't on the ground anymore.

"Ambipom! I said use Focus Punch on Seviper!" yelled Hikari. Ambipom finally snapped out of confusion and looked up, only to see the Torterra it had just flung into the sky with Focus Punch come crashing down on it. Both pokemon were knocked out.

"Ambipom and Torterra are unable to battle. Uh… Team Rocket… wins?" said Masato. Everyone was silent. Seviper and Carnivine stood waiting and watching.

"…"

"They won without even moving…" said Haruka. Hikari was covering her face with her hands. Shinji looked calm, yet he seemed to be emanating anger. He turned to Hikari.

"You… Stupid, idiotic, troublesome loser." said Shinji, getting every single offending word in there. "How could you manage to knock out my pokemon and yours? The other team didn't even do anything. Your stupid Ambipom couldn't hit one thing, and you sent it all over the place with your commands. You… Hphm." Shinji turned around, not looking at Hikari.

"I knew teaming with you was an accident waiting to happen. I could have won this whole thing by myself." Everyone was silent, and Shinji stopped yelling at Hikari, but it was too late. Hikari pulled her hands away from her face to reveal sobs. She looked at Shinji, and closed her eyes and looked away. She ran from the campsite. Kasumi and Haruka got up and ran down to her. Haruka stopped in her tracks to meet Shinji.

"You freak. Can't you see she doesn't do many battles? You just have to make it all worse. You just can seem to blame yourself." Said Haruka.

"Hey, it's not my fault-" Shinji started. Haruka slapped him.

"Take it into your own hands for once!" Haruka ran off to comfort Hikari. Shinji seemed hurt for a moment, and then quickly shook it off. He scowled.

"I'm out of here." He said. He walked out of the camp. Everyone watched him as he left, and then everyone was still silent.

"Uh… Team Rocket will be moving on to the next round…" said Masato awkwardly. Team Rocket looked at each other and sighed.

"I know we have to do the right thing." Said Musashi. Kojiro nodded, and Musashi walked off in the direction Shinji went. Kojiro went towards Hikari.

"Hey twerp." Said Kojiro. Hikari looked up at him, still crying. Suddenly he felt responsible for this ten-year old sobbing in front of him. But what was he supposed to do? He was ten years older! He didn't know what ten-year olds liked nowadays. He sighed again. "Hey twerp. Hikari, I mean… Musashi and I have talked- Well, not really, but well, anyway… We decided that we didn't deserve the win. We forfeit. You both can move onto the next round." Said Kojiro. Hikari stopped crying and looked up.

"R-Really? You're giving up your win to let us go on?" Hikari smiled and jumped up, giving Kojiro a hug. "I knew you weren't all bad!!" she said. Kojiro was frozen to the spot.

"Uh… Um…" said Kojiro. Hikari jumped off him.

"I know! You want me to get off before Musashi comes back!!" Hikari winked and smiled. "I know exactly why!" Kojiro was still frozen.

"Uh… What…?" said Kojiro. Hikari laughed.

"Well, she recovered fast." Said Masato. Satoshi laughed.

"That's what I have to count on!" said Satoshi, laughing. Kasumi frowned and hit Satoshi in the head with her mallet.

"AUGH! YOU TWERP!" yelled a voice coming from the forest. Musashi came bursting out of it. Shinji was reluctantly following.

"Look, losers. I already said I didn't want to join. You can go and join your partner. I already lost because of her and I don't want to lose again." Musashi yelled.

"FINE! I DEMAND A REMATCH!" yelled Musashi. She glared at Masato. "AND PUT IT IN THE RULE BOOK!" She screamed.

"Ah! Ok! Uh… You have to accept the rematch…?" said Masato, but Kojiro was covering Musashi's mouth.

"That's ok! We forfeit! We don't actually want a rematch!" Everyone was staring, watching each and every person speak a different opinion. Hikari turned to Shinji.

"Look, Shinji. After all you said to me, I think you owe me one. We are continuing in this competition! Besides, don't you want that prize?" Said Hikari.

"I couldn't care less about the stupid prize. But, I'll join back anyway." Said Shinji. Hikari looked startled.

"Really? Why?" said Hikari. Shinji answered without looking at her.

"So in the end, I can beat you up myself." Said Shinji.

"Sure. You seem so sure of yourself, just wait and see, Shinji!" Hikari called after him as he walked away. Kasumi, Haruka, Hikari, Kojiro, Musashi and Shinji all sat back down. Masato turned back to the field, calling the next contestants up. Kasumi jumped over Kojiro's head and landed in front of him, walking the rest if the way to the clearing. Satoshi walked around everyone, and so did Haruka. Shuu leaped over Haruka, making her squeal.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" She asked. Shuu flipped his hair.

"Because I can." He said. Haruka growled and walked up to the field. Masato once again walked up to the side.

"We know the rules, Masato. I think you can go ahead and have them release their pokemon." Whispered Takeshi. Masato nodded.

"Teams, release your pokemon!" he said.

"Blaziken, take the stage!" said Haruka, spinning around and releasing her pokemon. A tall fire type pokemon appeared. It was red with orange coming up from its feet. It actually didn't look like it had any feet at all. It had three claws and gray hands. It had a beak-like mouth with two parts sticking out of his face, pointing upward. It had a large white part on its chest that eventually turned into two parts sticking out of its back. Kitsune took out her pokedex.

"Blaziken, the Blaze pokemon. Blaziken is the evolved form of Combusken. Flames spout from its wrists, enveloping its knuckles. Its punches scorch its foes. Its legs are extremely strong and it can jump fifty feet into the air." Said the pokedex.

"Go, Flygon." Said Shuu, throwing the poke ball. It was a big, green pokemon with huge wings. Its tail was striped darker green and its tips of its feet, thighs, and head were darker green. The back of its head was darker green as well and came together in two long spikes. It had a red lining on its wings and had bright red eyes that stuck out in the shape of half of a sphere.

"Flygon, the Mystic pokemon. Flygon is the evolved form of Vibrava. It whips up sandstorms with powerful flaps of its wings. It is known as "The Desert Spirit"." Said the pokedex again. Kitsune looked at the pokemon with wonder.

"Buizel! I choose you!" said Satoshi, throwing his poke ball in the air. A small weasel-like pokemon appeared. It was orange with blue flaps on its elbows. Its tale split into two at the end and it had a yellow ring around its neck.

"Buizel, the Sea Weasel pokemon. Buizel is the pre-evolved formation of Floatzel. It has a floatation sac that is like an inflatable collar. It floats on water with its head out. It swims by rotation its two tails like a screw. When it dives, its flotation sac collapses." Said the pokedex.

"You know, Kitsune, I think your pokedex has had enough of that today." Said Ryuu. Kitsune ignored him and watched Kasumi release her pokemon.

"Go, Dewgong!" yelled Kasumi, throwing her poke ball as well. A white seal-like pokemon appeared. It had two fangs and a spike on its head.

"Dewgong, the Sea Lion pokemon. Dewgong is the evolved form of Seel. In snow, the pure white coat covering its body obscures it from predators." Said the pokedex. It then shut off as it stopped talking. Kitsune tapped the plastic.

"Huh? Why did this thing shut off?" asked Kitsune. Ryuu smirked.

"You probably have been using it too long. Its out of batteries." Said Ryuu, smirking. Kitsune growled. She was about to say something back when Masato called out.

"Let the match begin!" yelled Masato. Kasumi was the first to move.

"Dewgong! Ice Beam!" she commanded. The sea lion pokemon obeyed, shooting a line of ice at the opponents and the ground. The ground was covered in a sheet of ice, as Blaziken was frozen solid. Flygon flew up in the air, swiftly dodging the move. Suddenly, the ice shattered as a fire blazed from Blaziken's wrists. Kasumi frowned.

"Buizel, jump up and use Aqua Jet!" yelled Satoshi. Buizel jump up before the ice could reach him. He then twisted around water burst around him. He sped forward, hitting Blaziken.

"Blaziken, Blaze Kick!" yelled Haruka. The pokemon's foot began flaming and it kicked Buizel in the face. The weasel pokemon was sent flying back. It fell on the ground.

"Augh! Buizel, get up!" yelled Satoshi. Shuu quickly commanded his Flygon.

"Flygon! Use DragonBreath!" yelled Shuu. The Flygon shot a beam of green from its mouth, hitting Dewgong.

"Dewgong! Are you alright? Aurora Beam!" yelled Kasumi. The pokemon got up and shot a beam of colorful energy at Flygon.

"Flygon, dodge and use Flamethrower!" the pokemon dodged the attack and shot flames from its mouth.

"Dewgong! Use Ice Beam! Full power!" yelled Kasumi. The pokemon shot a line of ice from its mouth and froze the fire. Shuu gasped.

"How could it freeze the fire?!" he screamed. The frozen Flamethrower hit Flygon, sending it hurdling towards the ground. It crashed into the earth as the ice beam hit it and froze it. "Flygon!"

"Buizel, use Water Pulse!" The pokemon sent a ball of water flying at Blaziken.

"Blaziken! Overheat!" The pokemon turned red and shot a powerful beam of fire at Buizel's Water Pulse, which went back and hit Buizel, who then got hit by Flamethrower. The flames continued to advance and hit Dewgong, and then continued again hitting Kasumi and Satoshi. "Oops." Said Haruka, covering her face. Satoshi fell on the ground, as Kasumi fell on him and Buizel collapsed on her. Then the three hundred pound Dewgong fell on them all. They were all knocked out. Masato laughed out loud, and then remembered his job.

"Buizel, Dewgong, Kasumi and Satoshi are unable to battle! The team of Shuu and Haruka wins! That means they will be moving on to the semi-finals!" yelled Masato. Everyone chuckled at the sight of all of the other team knocked out.

"Blaziken, you were great!" yelled Haruka, running up and jumping on Blaziken. "Although I do think we overdid the end a bit." Haruka laughed.

"Blaze- Blaziken." Said Blaziken, rubbing the back of its head. Haruka laughed.

"You deserve a rest." Haruka returned her pokemon.

"Nice job, Flygon." Shuu said, returning his pokemon. Haruka turned to Shuu.

"Hey, you know Shuu, we make a pretty good team!" said Haruka. He just smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." He said. Hikari rushed up to the two.

"YOU- TWO- WERE- GREAT!!" she screamed. Everyone on camp stared at them. "You two should definitely team up and travel together! You would be the best team ever! If you two were to become a couple and get married, then your kid would be, like, SUPER!" she screamed. Haruka and Shuu both screamed and gasped and fell over. Hikari just giggled. She turned around to see everyone else fallen over.

"Uh… Was it something I said?"

**Ok! That's the end! I'm really sorry it took so long! It was pretty long and took some research and deciding and stuff. I like Hikari! Not in the actual anime, but I like making her totally oblivious to everything! By the way, everyone was just fallen over anime-style, more or less. If not, they were blown back with surprise! :D Thank you for reading! Prepare, for next time will be the second round, semi-finals and finally, the finals! I decided to make it all one chapter. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, here comes Chapter 7! Another long one! The second round, the semi-finals and the finals are dead-ahead! Here we gooooo!**

Kitsune was rubbing her Chimchar's back and giving it pokeblock as Ryuu approached her tent.

"Can I come in?" He asked. Kitsune giggled to herself.

"Sure." She said. Ryuu walked in and Kitsune pulled her sleeping bag to cover herself. Then, she screamed as loud as she could.

"EEK! HELP! SOMEONE! RYUU IS TRYING TO SNEAK A PEEP AT ME! HELP!" She screamed. Ryuu gasped and covered his eyes, running out. He tripped and fell on his back. He opened his eyes to see everyone except Shuu, Shinji, Harley and Team Rocket standing in front of him.

"Get him!" yelled Satoshi. Everyone tackled Ryuu. He cried out. Kitsune stuck her head out of the tent in time to see them throw him aside, into the forest. Satoshi noticed Kitsune first. "Hey Kitsune, are you okay?" She nodded and giggled.

"You know, he wasn't actually sneaking a peek. I told him he could come in. I just wanted to tease him." Said Kitsune. "Where is he, anyway?" Satoshi motioned at the forest.

"You threw him in the forest?!"

"Well, what else were we supposed to do about a peeping tom?" asked Satoshi. Kitsune slapped her face.

"You idiots!" said Shinji and Kitsune at the same time, as Shinji entered the scene. "Don't you know every dangerous forest pokemon comes out at night? Especially Ursaring." said Shinji and Kitsune, though Shinji was noticeably calmer than Kitsune. Everyone gasped and looked back at the forest. Kitsune ran out and into the forest.

"I'll get him back. Next time, try to figure out whether or not I was kidding before you go and beat someone up…!" She said, disappearing in the forest. Satoshi was frozen. Kasumi came up behind him.

"I-di-ot!" She smacked him to the ground with her mallet. Haruka leaned over.

"You need to get me one of those."

"Ryuu! Ryuu!" Kitsune called out Ryuu's name in the dark forest. Finally, she heard a call. She ran towards the source to see a battered and bruised Ryuu in front of a fully-grown Ursaring. He turned to see her.

"No, Kitsune!" The Ursaring turned to see Kitsune as well, and it roared at her with powerful force, sending her flying back into a tree. Suddenly, she remembered the three bird pokemon. She remembered how Ryuu had saved her. She shook herself and looked up to see Ryuu facing her, still in front of the Ursaring. Then, the Ursaring roared once again, slashing Ryuu in the arm. Ryuu cried out in pain. Kitsune gasped as she saw Ryuu fall onto the ground, clutching his arm. She felt around for her poke ball, and realized she had none. She mentally slapped herself for leaving it at the tent. She looked at Ryuu, and at the Ursaring. It had its foot above the now unconscious boy's head. Kitsune ran forward, jumping up over Ryuu and grabbing onto the Ursaring's head. The Ursaring thrashed about, trying to throw her off. She jumped off its face, much like her Chimchar did when she battled Turtwig. She landed in front of Ryuu and took out her pocketknife. She slashed it around, while running towards the pokemon. Finally, the pokemon ran off. Kitsune sighed in relief. She heard a groan coming from behind her.

"Ryuu!" she said, turning around. His arm was bleeding, and he had three slashes all next to each other on his left arm. "I'm so sorry! We have to get you back to camp." She grabbed Ryuu's right arm and put her left arm around his back, making him walk. He seemed pretty weak.

"You know, I can probably walk. I don't need your help. Its your fault this happened." He said. Kitsune huffed, then dropped him. He landed on his arm and screamed. "Idiot!" She smiled and walked away. She figured he would call her back, though she kept walking and no one answered. She turned around to see Ryuu unconscious on the ground.

_'No wonder. Well, I better take him back.'_

"Kitsune! Whoa, what happened to Ryuu?" asked Kasumi. Kitsune threw Ryuu on the ground and heard him grunt.

"Good, you're awake. He just got into trouble with an Ursaring and I had to go and save him." She said. Then she frowned, turning to the now asleep Ryuu. "Actually, its my fault. He wasn't really peeping, I was just making a joke. I didn't think you all would beat him up." Kitsune turned around to see Takeshi inspecting Ryuu's arm. He was sitting upright.

"Now he's awake." Said Kasumi. Takeshi stood up. "Well?"

"He'll be fine. I'll need to put some bandages over it." Said Takeshi. Ryuu mumbled something. "What?"

"I said, 'Great. I hope you know I'm left handed.'" He said. Kitsune and Kasumi winced.

"Apologize to him." Kasumi whispered in Kitsune's ear. Kitsune objected.

"No!"

"Do it, now." Kasumi walked away, talking to Takeshi about the day's tournament. Kitsune approached Ryuu. She mumbled something. Ryuu gave her a confused look.

"What? What did you say?" he asked.

"I said I'm sorry." She repeated, louder. Ryuu blushed.

"Uh… It's ok…" They both stared at the ground. "Uh… It's going to be kind of hard to battle like this." Kitsune looked up.

"Well… I could teach you how to be ambidextrous." Said Kitsune. Ryuu raised his eyebrow.

"Right. I take it you're right handed?" he asked.

"Well, right handed people are more common then left handed people!" yelled Kitsune.

"Well, out of all people you happen to be traveling with someone who's left handed, so the odds aren't that slim!" he yelled back to her. Kasumi watched the two argue. She shook her head.

"Ah, young love. Almost reminds me of-"

"Hey Kasumi, what are you doing?" asked Satoshi, the very person she was thinking about.

"Satoshi! Nothing, just getting ready for the tournament. I want to be ready for the big battle." She said. Satoshi grinned.

"Yup! I can't wait to see who will win!"

Takeshi stood at the side of the field, holding the flags. He stated the same rules. Shinji and Hikari listened carefully to the rules, as did Kitsune and Ryuu. Ryuu had his arm covered in bandages.

"Release your pokemon!" he yelled.

"Go, my friend! Chimchar!" Kitsune yelled, releasing her pokemon. Ryuu switched hands and put his poke ball in his right hand.

"Turtwig! Come on out- Augh!" He threw his poke ball, but slipped, sending his poke ball in Kitsune's face. "Sorry! Okay, for real this time! Turtwig, go!" He released his pokemon as well.

"Weavile, stand by for battle." Shinji threw his poke ball up. A purple pokemon with three sharp claws on each hand appeared. It had a red fan-like head, and had red ears, a red ring around its neck and two red tails. It had a yellow gem in the middle of its forehead.

"Weavile, the Sharp Claw pokemon. Weavile is the evolved form of Sneasel. They live in cold regions, forming groups of four or five that hunt prey with impressive coordination. It sends signals to others by carving odd patterns in frost-covered trees and ice." Said the pokedex, having been recharged.

"Piplup, spotlight!" Hikari span around and released her pokemon. It was a blue penguin pokemon. It was different colors of blue and had two white spots on its chest.

"Piplup, the Penguin pokemon. Piplup is the pre-evolved form of Prinplup. Because it is very proud, it hates accepting food from people. Its thick down guards it from cold. It lives along shores in northern countries. A skilled swimmer, it dives for over ten minutes to hunt." Said the pokedex.

"That's the other starter pokemon!" said Kitsune. Ryuu turned to her.

"Will you stop admiring and start attacking?" he scolded. Takeshi brought down the flags.

"Begin!" yelled Takeshi.

"Piplup, Whirlpool!" commanded Hikari. The pokemon made a large pool of swirling water appear over its head.

"Turtwig, throw Piplup with Vine Whip!" yelled Ryuu. The pokemon's vines appeared and it picked up the penguin pokemon and threw it. The pokemon threw the whirlpool in mid-air.

"Turtwig, Razor Leaf!" commanded Ryuu. "Hit the water in front of you!" The pokemon obeyed.

"Chimchar, Flamethrower at the spot where the water will hit you!" yelled Kitsune.

"What are they doing?" asked Hikari. Shinji remembered in the tournament where he was partnered with Satoshi, and Pikachu used Thunderbolt at the water to weaken it before it hit the pokemon.

"They are weakening the water before it hits them to make less impact." Replied Shinji. Hikari looked back at the pokemon. "Weavile, use Blizzard on the water!" The pokemon froze the whirlpool and it hit Turtwig and Chimchar dead-on. The whirlpool tipped over and trapped the pokemon in the curve on the top.

"Turtwig, can you hear me?" screamed Ryuu.

"Chimchar! Use Flamethrower!" yelled Kitsune. She could barely see through the frozen ice to see her pokemon turning red. "Chimchar?" The pokemon was now burning red and blasted fire from its mouth, making a hole in the ice. Chimchar jumped out of it, carrying Turtwig.

"What was that?" asked Kitsune. Ryuu shook his head, indicating he didn't know.

"That was Overheat!" said Takeshi. "How did you get your pokemon so strong? Didn't you just get it?" Then, suddenly, Shinji realized something.

"That's it! That's my old Chimchar!" said Shinji. Hikari looked at him.

"What?! I thought Satoshi had your Chimchar!" she said. Shinji shook his head.

"When I first started my journey, I chose Chimchar. I trained it all the way until it was pretty high level, and then for some reason he didn't evolve. He knew every move I could teach him, but he couldn't evolve. So I took him back to Professor Nanakamado, and exchanged it for Turtwig who I trained. _He _quickly evolved into Grotle and then Torterra." Explained Shinji. "Much later, I found the other Chimchar, and I realized he was much stronger. I caught that one. That's the one your loser friend over there has."

"Why wouldn't Chimchar evolve?" asked Kitsune. Shinji shook his head.

"I don't know. What is odd though, is it already knew Overheat and Blast Burn. I guess I left it there so long it forgot those moves." Said Shinji. Kitsune looked at Chimchar. The Chimchar studied Shinji. It ran up to him. It turned to face Kitsune.

"Chim- char! Chimchar, char!" said Chimchar. Kitsune tilted her head to one side. Nyarth came up to Chimchar.

"He's sayin' that dis trainer was his older trainer, and dat he treated him like doit. He's sayin' dat you needs a coiton amount of friendship with a trainer in oidah to evolve." Said Nyarth. Kitsune tilted her head again. Nyarth sighed. "'Scuse me if my accent isn't to your likin'." Ryuu sighed.

"He said, 'He's saying that this trainer was his older trainer, and that he treated him like dirt. He's saying that you need a certain amount of friendship with your trainer in order to evolve.'" Explained Ryuu. Kitsune nodded. "I can't believe you need a translator for your translator." Kitsune punched Ryuu in the head, pushing him into the ground.

"Quick, now's our chance! Piplup, Bubblebeam!" Piplup shot bubbles from its mouth. They hit Chimchar.

"Chimchar, dodge them!" Chimchar quickly dodged after getting hit by many bubbles.

"Weavile, Ice Beam." Said Shinji. The beam of freezing ice froze Chimchar and then went past, freezing the bubbles.

"Turtwig, use Vine Whip to send the bubbles back!" Ryuu yelled. The pokemon used its vines to hit the bubbles back, hitting both Weavile and Piplup.

"Chimchar, use Ember to get out of there!" The pokemon started heating up and the ice shattered, sending bits of fire and ice flying and hitting Weavile and Piplup.

"Weavile, ExtremeSpeed!"

"ExtremeSpeed?!" yelled Takeshi. "Weavile can learn ExtremeSpeed?" The Weavile shot forward and hit Chimchar with amazing force, sending it flying back, hitting Turtwig.

"Piplup, use Peck!" The pokemon shot forward and started hitting Turtwig on the head.

"Turtwig! Sunny Day!" The pokemon's leaves began glowing and the clouds moved, revealing the sun and it brightened. Once again, Chimchar's tail blasted out.

"Flame Wheel, Chimchar!" the pokemon shot fire out of its mouth and spun around, making a circle of fire. It sped forward and hit Piplup. The Piplup flew back but landed on its feet next to Weavile.

"Turtwig! Solarbeam!" yelled Ryuu.

"Chimchar! Overheat!" commanded Kitsune. Hikari gasped.

"Piplup! Bubblebeam!" Hikari commanded frantically. But instead, the pokemon shot water from its mouth. "That's Water Gun!" Hikari smiled.

"Weavile! Blizzard! Now!" The pokemon shot freezing snow from its mouth. Then, all four attacks collided with each other, sending smoke across the field. The smoke cleared to reveal Weavile and Piplup fainted.

"Weavile and Piplup are unable to battle! Turtwig and Chimchar are once again the winners!" said Takeshi. The two pokemon sighed in relief and then fell to the ground, fainted. Both Kitsune and Ryuu returned their pokemon.

"Its okay, Piplup. You were great." Said Hikari, holding her pokemon and then returning it. Shinji didn't say anything to his pokemon, but returned it. "Hey Shinji. That was a great battle. I know we didn't win, but… You're a good partner and battler."

"I let them win. It won't happen again." Said Shinji. Walking away, he realized he didn't fool Hikari. "Yeah, whatever. It was a good battle." He walked away without looking back. Hikari smiled after him, knowing how he really felt. He sat down on the grass. Hikari went over and sat next to him. Shinji didn't bother moving or telling her to move. He just watched the next battle. Takeshi approached the side of the battlefield.

"Since Turtwig and Chimchar are tired from their battle, we shall take a one hour intermission."

"Chimchar! Dodge it!" commanded Kitsune, but it was too slow. The pokemon was hit directly in the chest. It was sent flying backwards.

"Good job, Glaceon!" said Haruka. Shuu quickly commanded his pokemon before Chimchar could get up.

"Absol, Razor Wind!" He yelled. His pokemon lunged at Chimchar and swung around its head, sending a blast of wind at Chimchar, sending it flying at Turtwig.

"Turtwig! Synthesis!" Yelled Ryuu frantically. Kitsune and Ryuu were quickly losing the battle. It had started out rough. Glaceon and Absol were unharmed, and Turtwig and Chimchar were almost completely out of energy.

"Glaceon, Ice Beam!" The pokemon froze Turtwig, but Turtwig was already fully healed.

"Turtwig, use Solarbeam to get out of there!" The pokemon slowly charged up his powerful attack, still frozen.

"Chimchar, Overheat!" yelled Kitsune. The pokemon turned red and basted fire from its mouth, finally hitting Glaceon directly. Turtwig then shot its Solarbeam, sending ice everywhere. Kitsune suddenly got an idea.

"That's it! Chimchar, use Scratch to send those ice shards at Absol!" Chimchar jumped up and slashed the ice. The shards went flying towards Absol and hit it directly.

"Absol, Flash!" yelled Shuu.

"Turtwig! Use Sunny Day!" The pokemon slowly waited as its leaves lit up, making the clouds part and the sun shine brightly. Kitsune and Ryuu covered their eyes.

"Ryuu! Why did you use Sunny Day? It just made Flash brighter!" asked Kitsune.

"I used Flash for cover. Sunny Day takes a long time when a pokemon is tired!" explained Ryuu. Kitsune nodded. Chimchar's tail blasted out yet again.

"Absol, Razor Wind again!" yelled Shuu. Kitsune then got another idea.

"Chimchar, use Overheat on the Razor Wind!" the pokemon shot fire, only to have it blown back at it.

"Kitsune, tell Chimchar to dodge its fire!" yelled Ryuu. Kitsune stood watching as the fire advanced on Chimchar. Then, the fire engulfed Chimchar completely. The fire cleared to show Chimchar extremely powerful from the fire power up and Sunny Day.

"Turtwig, Solarbeam on Absol!" The turtle pokemon took Absol by surprise and knocked it out.

"Absol!" yelled Shuu.

"Chimchar! Overheat!" screamed Kitsune. The pokemon turned blazing red and shot fire out of its mouth, completely engulfing Absol, Glaceon and everyone else watching. Absol and Glaceon fell to the ground, knocked out. Haruka looked horrified as Shuu stared at his pokemon.

"How- could- a- rookie- trainer- beat- us?!" asked Haruka, too stunned to speak in complete sentences. Shuu shook his head, mouth still open slightly. Kitsune happily twirled around. Ryuu was slightly stunned, but quickly recovered and returned his pokemon. Kitsune followed suit, along with Haruka and Shuu.

"That was a great battle! I can't believe you won." Said Haruka, rubbing the back of her head.

"I haven't been that challenged in a while. You know, having Haruka as your rival, you don't get much of a chance to get challenged." Said Shuu, smirking. Haruka growled.

"I could be you any day, crybaby!" said Haruka.

"Crybaby? May I remind you that you cried too?" said Shuu. Haruka roared. Kitsune was confused.

"They're teasing each other about how on their first losses they cried." explained Kasumi in Kitsune's ear.

"One day I will beat your stuck up green nose into the dust!!" she screamed. Kitsune laughed.

"I hope I'll live to see that day. Oh wait- I won't." said Shuu. Haruka roared and finally tackled him to the ground. He was surprised at first. "Hey! Get off me!" Haruka easily beat him, as she was much taller. She stood up with her foot on Shuu's chest. He smirked and laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Haruka. Shuu grabbed her foot and pulled it out from under her. She landed on top of him, her face right on top of his. They both blushed. Kitsune giggled. Haruka quickly got off of Shuu and helped pull him up. Shuu walked off as if nothing had happened, throwing Haruka a red rose. She caught it with ease. She blushed again. Ryuu and Kitsune smiled to each other. Takeshi, finally getting up, said:

"Absol and Glaceon are unable to battle, Turtwig and Chimchar win again…" he said, still dizzy. "The next battle will be the final between Kitsune and Ryuu." He said, shaking his head. He turned to Kitsune.

"When would you like this battle to start?" asked Takeshi. Kitsune and Ryuu looked at each other and nodded.

"Now."

"Will Kitsune and Ryuu release your pokemon, please!" said Takeshi, more commanding it then asking it.

"Chimchar, my good friend! Come on out!" Kitsune threw her poke ball in the air, and a fully healed and well-rested Chimchar appeared.

"You too, Turtwig!" yelled Ryuu. Turtwig appeared, equally ready for the battle.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Turtwig, Sunny Day!" commanded Ryuu. Kitsune chuckled to herself.

"Bad move. Chimchar, Flamethrower!" she yelled. The pokemon shot fire out of its mouth at Turtwig, burning the pokemon. Then the pokemon finished using Sunny Day. Chimchar grew even more powerful from Sunny Day.

"Turtwig! Solarbeam!" The pokemon charged up Solarbeam and quickly fired it.

"Chimchar, dodge it!" commanded Kitsune. The pokemon jumped up in the air. "Flamethrower!" The pokemon shot Flamethrower at Turtwig. Ryuu grinned.

"I knew you would do that. Dodge and jump up!" The pokemon swiftly jumped sideways, doing a flip. Then it jumped up. "Solarbeam!" The pokemon shot Solarbeam in Chimchar's face. The pokemon was sent tumbling towards the ground.

"Chimchar! Try to recover!" yelled Kitsune.

"Turtwig! Use Quick Attack!" Turtwig, still in midair, shot forward and hit Chimchar, jumping off it before it hit the ground. The pokemon hit the ground with tremendous force. The dust cleared to reveal Chimchar, not moving on the ground.

"Chimchar is- huh?" Takeshi said. Chimchar had begun glowing white. Its shape began to change until it was a completely different pokemon. It stood up and faced Turtwig.

"Monferno!" It said.

"Chimchar evolved!" said Masato, completely in awe. "Its now Monferno!" The pokemon had a blue outline over its eyes, and was much bigger. It had an actual tail that was very long, with a tall fire on the end. Kitsune took out her pokedex.

"Monferno, the Playful pokemon. Monferno is the evolved form of Chimchar and the pre-evolved form of Infernape. To intimidate attackers, it stretches the fire on its tail to make itself appear bigger. It uses ceilings and walls to launch aerial attacks. Its fiery tail is but one weapon." Said the pokedex. Kitsune smiled as she put he pokedex away.

"Yes! Monferno, Overheat!" she said. The pokemon shot fire out of its mouth at Turtwig. The pokemon barely dodged, still shocked. It shook it off.

"Turtwig! Vine Whip!" Turtwig used its vines to try and grab Monferno, but it was too fast.

"Monferno, keep dodging!" Kitsune said happily. Ryuu watched as the pokemon playfully skipped around.

"Turtwig! Razor Leaf!" said Ryuu.

"Why? What's the point? Your attack can't hit my Monferno!" said Kitsune tauntingly. Turtwig shot leaves above Monferno, who was jumping in the air. "Dodge!" The pokemon ducked down, and did a flip, landing right in Turtwig's vines. The Turtwig reeled Monferno in.

"Solarbeam!" said Ryuu. Turtwig charged up Solarbeam and blasted it in Monferno's face, sending it flying backwards, scraping the ground.

"Monferno is unable to battle! Turtwig is the winner! The victory goes to Ryuu!" said Takeshi, handing Ryuu the egg and the Azure Flute. Kitsune returned her pokemon and sat on her knees. She got up and ran away, tears forming in her eyes. Ryuu took the prizes. Kasumi looked at Ryuu.

"Huh? Ryuu? Why aren't you smiling? Aren't you happy?" she asked. Ryuu quickly shook his head and smiled, nodding. He looked in the direction Kitsune ran off in.

It was sunset. Hours had passed since the end of the tournament. Ryuu was looking around for Kitsune. He saw her lying on the ground away from the rest of the group. He walked over to her, carrying the Azure Flute and the egg.

"Uh… Kitsune?" he asked. Kitsune ignored him. "Kitsune, I want to talk to you." Kitsune turned around. Her eyes were red and swollen. She had been crying. Ryuu stared at her until she spoke.

"Well? What?" she said harshly. Ryuu ignored her tone.

"I… Want you to have these back. They aren't mine, and… Well… I think you deserve them more than I do." He said. Kitsune blinked and rubbed her eyes.

"R-really?" she asked. He nodded, handing her the flute and the egg. Kitsune set them aside and reached up to hug Ryuu, He blushed, frozen to the spot. She pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed even more, and Kitsune was smiling. She gave him another hug. "Thank you so much Ryuu. You are the only one here who cares about my feelings." She said. Ryuu was still frozen, not exactly sure what was happening. Ryuu looked behind Kitsune to see the egg glowing.

"Kitsune! Kitsune!" Ryuu shook her. She turned away to see the egg glowing even brighter. Then, the egg cracked. A hole appeared, and a claw came out of it. Kitsune smiled and laughed. Then, a pokemon burst out of it. It had the same design as the egg. It was blue and had a gray part over its head that went halfway down its back. It had a yellow stomach and its bottom jaw was yellow. Kitsune took out her pokedex.

"Bagon, the Rock Head pokemon. Bagon is the pre-evolved form of Shelgon. Dreaming of one day flying, it practices by leaping off cliffs every day." Said the pokedex. Kitsune smiled as it leaped into her arms.

"A Bagon, huh?" said Ryuu. He looked at Kitsune, and he blushed again. Kitsune sighed.

"You know, you don't have to be nervous about everything." She said. She turned around and put her lips to Ryuu's nose. He was extremely nervous, but something about Kitsune made him calmer. Suddenly, Bagon crashed into Ryuu, sending him flying backwards. The Bagon looked at Ryuu threateningly. Kitsune gasped.

"Ryuu! Bagon!" she said, scolding the pokemon. It ignored her and quickly ran up to catch up to Ryuu. Ryuu stood up and ran towards a waterfall, only to stop. He was standing in front of a cliff, under it was a cold waterfall. Ryuu turned around. He waved his hands in front of him.

"Its okay, Bagon! I wasn't hurting Kitsune! In fact, she was the one who kissed me!" he said. The Bagon's head began to glow blue. "Oh, dang it… Why does this pokemon know Zen Headbutt?" Ryuu looked at the charging Bagon.

"Better yet- Why me?!"

**The end of Chapter 7! Ooh! Shipping! XD Anyway, I always like making Ryuu the nice one in he end, and then having him somehow hurt. I like getting people beat up. XD Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, Chapter 8! Ryuu and Kitsune continue their journey! And… A HUGE TWIST AND CHANGE OF EVENTS!! I swear, you will have never seen this coming! Here we gooooo! And also, I have borders but for some reason they all disappeared!! D8 So anyway, just imagine they are there. TT sobsobsob**

Ryuu waved his hands in front of his face. The charging Bagon was approaching him quickly. He stepped backwards, only to see the waterfall behind him.

"Oh great… Please! Don't hit me!" yelled Ryuu, covering his face. "I _really _can't afford to fall into that water!"

"Slowbro, Psychic!" yelled a voice. Ryuu looked up to see the Bagon floating in the air. It was surrounded by a blue glow. Kitsune arrived at the scene.

"Go, poke ball!" she yelled. She threw a poke ball at the Bagon, and captured it. "Ryuu, are you okay?" she asked. Ryuu nodded.

"I'm fine." He replied, shaking.

"… Are you sure?" she asked.

"Well, I'm just afraid of falling and water." He said. Kitsune nodded, and then giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I'm just beginning to like this Bagon's personality already!" said Kitsune. "He already hates you!" she said. Ryuu frowned and looked away, flipping his hair.

"Whatever. Just keep that thing away from me." He said, trying to be cool. He turned to see a tall girl walk up to him. Her hair was a mix of orange and pink. She had bright blue eyes. She looked to be about in her late twenties, about the age of Harley.

"Slowbro, return." She said. She called her pokemon back. "Hi there. Are you okay? I'm Saori." The woman reached out a hand. Ryuu slowly took it and shook hands with her.

"I'm Ryuu. This is Kitsune." He said.

"Saori! Hey! What are you doing here?" Haruka called. Shuu was close behind her, along with Harley.

"Hey honey! What have you been up to? Winning contests? Playing with that little Slowbro of yours?" asked Harley, stepping in front of Haruka.

"Hey Harley, Shuu and Haruka. I think a more important question is, what are you all doing here?" said Saori.

"I guess we have some explaining to do." Said Haruka.

"Well, we have to go." Said Ryuu quickly.

"What?" asked everyone.

"Why so soon?" asked Kasumi, who had appeared on the scene. Ryuu looked down at the sight of her arrival.

"U-uh… Well… We were going to get going anyway." He said.

"What a shame. Oh well, I'll see you all soon." Said Satoshi.

"SAORI MY DEAR!" yelled a voice. Takeshi came bounding out of the woods. He grabbed her hand. "WE HAVE BEEN AWAY TOO LONG! I LONG FOR THE SWEET REASSURANCE OF YOUR VOICE TO ONCE AGAIN BLESS MY EARS!" He said.

"Hi Takeshi." Saori smiled. Before Takeshi could say more, all of a sudden he went stiff.

"I-I'm sorry, my dear… We will once again be separated…" said Takeshi as Croagunk and Masato pulled him away from Saori. Saori laughed.

"Kind of makes you feel special, doesn't he?" asked Haruka.

"I guess so…" said Saori. Kitsune laughed.

--

"It was fun battling with you all!" yelled Kitsune, waving. Everyone was at the campsite, waving as they left. "I hope we'll meet again someday!" Hikari grabbed Shinji's hand and stuck it in the air. He waved and pulled his hand back, walking away. Ryuu waved back at everyone, eyeing Kasumi before turning back around.

"So where are we going to go now, Kitsune?" asked Ryuu. Kitsune shrugged.

"I don't know. I wouldn't mind checking out Hearthome. They've got some pretty cool contests." She replied.

"What about… Uh… Here! Nomose City. They have a Great Marsh where you can capture pokemon." Said Ryuu, pointing to his map. Kitsune then got an idea.

"Hey Ryuu… I've always wanted to find out what this Azure Flute really is. You know? I think we should head to Mount Tengan someday." Said Kitsune.

"I understand. That'll be cool. First, lets go to Kotobuki. My we can find some new Apps for our Poketchs." Said Ryuu, pointing to a large city on the map. Kitsune nodded.

"First, lets head to a pokemon center." Said Kitsune. "It's getting late. I didn't think goodbyes took that long." Ryuu put his hands behind his head.

"They do when you end up talking about other things. You started talking to Haruka and Hikari about contests, remember?" Ryuu stated.

"Well, it's not my fault. I don't even like contests… That much." Said Kitsune. "I never really tried them out." Ryuu shrugged.

"Another thing for us to try." He said. "First, I would like to catch some new pokemon. You know, a fire-type would be-" Ryuu was interrupted by the sound of barking.

"Hm?" He looked around. In front of him was a dog pokemon. It was orange with black stripes and white fluffy fur on its head, neck and tail. "Do you know what that is? I thought they weren't common in these parts." Kitsune shook her head.

"What is it?" She asked. Before she could take out her pokedex, another pokemon appeared. It was black with bones on its head, back and wrists. It had orange on its bottom jaw and belly. It stood and walked like a dog, just like the other pokemon. Ryuu gasped.

"I've never seen that pokemon before in these parts!!" said Ryuu.

"What is it?" Kitsune checked the first pokemon first.

"Growlithe, the Puppy pokemon. Growlithe is the pre-evolved form of Arcanine. A pokemon with a loyal nature. It will remain motionless until it is given an order by its trainer." Said the pokedex. Kitsune focused it on the other pokemon. "Houndour, the Dark pokemon. It is the pre-evolved form of Houndoom. It conveys its feelings using different cries. It works in a pack to cleverly take down prey." Kitsune put away her pokedex.

"Believe it or not, those are both fire-types." Said Kitsune. Ryuu smiled. He had a poke ball in his hand.

"I know." He said. "Go, Turtwig! Stand by for capture!" said Ryuu. Kitsune raised her eyebrow at him.

"Did you copy that from Shinji?" she asked. Ryuu shrugged.

"I heard it somewhere. It works. I like it. I might use it on occasion." He said. He threw his poke ball and out came his Turtwig. It felt intimidated by the much larger pokemon. "Go! Razor Leaf!"

"Turt-wig! Wig! Wig!" It said, whipping around its head, shooting leaves out. Both pokemon dodged the leaves by jumping in the air. The Growlithe shot bits of fire out of its mouth. "Turtwig!" The pokemon used its vines to push off from the ground, jumping up high. It twisted around, catching the sunlight with its leaves.

"Solarbeam!" Ryuu commanded. The pokemon quickly shot Solarbeam, for the sun beamed down on it. The Houndour and Growlithe fell to the ground, but quickly scrambled back up. Ryuu mumbled something. He looked around and remembered he was in a forest. "The trees! Turtwig, Razor Leaf on the branches!" The pokemon shot sharp leaf-like projectiles and sliced a thick, giant branch. The leaves couldn't go all the way through.

"What are you trying to do?" asked Kitsune. Ryuu ignored her.

"Vine Whip! Now, on the branch again!" he said. The pokemon grabbed onto the branch with Vine Whip and attempted to pull it. "Go! You can do it! Keep pulling!" yelled Ryuu.

"You're not very good at encouraging, are you?" asked Kitsune teasingly. Suddenly, Turtwig glowed white. "Wow! Look! It's evolving!"

"At a time like this? Strange…" said Ryuu to himself. When the pokemon stopped glowing, the pokemon had changed form completely. Its shell had turned orange and its shell became the top of its head. It had bushes on its shell, and its skin under the shell was orange. It had orange spikes on its face. "Haha! Turtwig evolved into Grotle!"

"Grotle, the Grove pokemon. Grotle is the evolved form of Turtwig and the pre-evolved form of Torterra. It lives along water in forests. In the daytime, it leaves the forest to sunbathe its tree shell. The shell is hardened soil. Some pokemon come to peck the berries growing on its back." Said the pokedex.

"Vine Whip! Now!" The pokemon easily ripped the branch out, and the heavy branch fell on the two fire dog pokemon. The pokemon tried to get up. "Bite! Hit them with the branch!" The pokemon bit the huge branch and swung it up, hitting the pokemon and sending them flying up in the air.

"Wow! Grotle is much stronger now." Said Kitsune.

"Why do you keep saying random things?" asked Ryuu. "Jump up, Grotle! Then use Solarbeam!" The pokemon used its vines to jump in the air, but it was so strong it went to far up in the air, past all the trees and above the forest.

"Uh… you don't have to jump that high." Said Kitsune, blocking the sun with her hand.

"Uh… Grotle! Can you hear me? Use Vine Whip to bring the pokemon up to you, then use Solarbeam!" yelled Ryuu to his pokemon. The pokemon shot vines out, grabbing the pokemon. While it was grabbing them, its vines grew green and glowing orbs started pulsing through the vines from the pokemon to Grotle. "That's Absorb." Said Ryuu before Kitsune could ask. Finally, the pokemon had the two enemies up to its face. As it fell towards the ground, it twisted around, charging up. Just as they crashed into the ground, the pokemon shot Solarbeam at the pokemon on the ground.

"I think that's a little overkill." Said Kitsune. Ryuu chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of its head.

"Yeah… Oh, yeah. Go, poke balls!" Ryuu threw two poke balls. They both hit Kitsune. "Sorry! My right hand can't aim! Go! Poke balls!" He threw the poke balls, and they barely hit the two pokemon. The poke balls shook and flashed. Kitsune blinked.

"Is that it? Did you catch them?" she asked. Ryuu nodded, smiling. He picked up the two poke balls.

"I caught a Houndour and Growlithe!" he said, lifting up the two poke balls. He turned around and hugged his pokemon. "You did great, Grotle!! I'm so happy you evolved! After all this time!" Ryuu said. Grotle took out its vines and hugged Ryuu back. Then the vines turned green and it started sucking energy from Ryuu. Kitsune stood watching, not knowing what to do. Ryuu felt the energy being drained out of him. Kitsune finally picked up the poke ball.

"Return, Grotle!" She said. The pokemon returned into its poke ball. Ryuu fell to the ground, his eye twitching. Kitsune laughed. "I think we might need to rest."

--

Ryuu came out of the shower with a towel around his neck. He picked up the towel and dried his hair with it. Kitsune walked into the room and nearly screamed.

"Oh, its only you. You know, when your hair is wet it looks black. You look like a different person. Did your hair get… Much, much longer?" Ryuu was frozen to the spot. He sped back into the shower. "What was that about?" asked Kitsune.

Ryuu dried his hair. It was dry, yet his hair was still black. He shook his head, spraying water everywhere.

"Oh, no… I thought I cured this!" he yelled. Kitsune knocked and walked in.

"Ryuu, are you-?" Kitsune froze. "AAAH!!" She screamed as loud as she could. Ryuu rushed over and covered her mouth.

"Stop screaming!" Ryuu whispered. Kitsune said something, but it sounded jumbled. "What?"

"You… Why… What are you?!" she screamed. Ryuu sighed.

"One second, I'll tell you in a minute…" he said.

--

"You what?!" asked Kitsune. Ryuu threw his hands up.

"Will you stop screaming?" he asked. Kitsune stopped talking, but immediately started again.

"Let me get this straight. You… When you go into water… Any water… You… Turn into… A girl?!" Kitsune asked. Ryuu nodded. "How do you change back?"

"I have to wait one hour. Eventually, it wears off." He said. Kitsune shook her head.

"I don't think I'm interpreting this right. A long time ago, when you were young… You were cursed? So every time you go into water you turn into a girl? Is that why you're scared of water?" asked Kitsune. Ryuu nodded. "What was it like? How did you get cursed?"

"Well… I was very young. I liked to explore a lot. Then suddenly, a dark cloud appeared over Mount Tengan. I went to explore, when I fell into a hole. It was dark and black, and had a strange aura. I remember, I fell into a different world. There were two pokemon I had never seen before. One was huge, one you could hold in your hands. I fell into this pond, and a person there accused me of trespassing in the Torn World. I told them it was an accident, but they still somehow cursed me. I was later sent back to the real world." Explained Ryuu.

"Wow… That's a lot. You remember all this? Do you remember what the person looked like?" Kitsune asked. Ryuu shook his head. "So you change appearance every time?" asked Kitsune. Ryuu nodded.

"Unfortunately, I only change clothes after one hour. So I have to be a girl with these clothes for an hour." Said Ryuu. "Whatever clothes I put on disappears and I change back into the clothes I was wearing before I fell in water." Kitsune was silent. Then all of a sudden, she burst out laughing. Ryuu punched her head and shoved her into the ground.

"Augh! Not the head…" Kitsune said, rubbing her head.

"Time for bed." Ryuu said.

--

The next morning, Ryuu woke up to see Kitsune sleeping in the bed across from him. He put his hand up to his head and felt his normal dark blue hair. He sighed in relief. He immediately went over to wash his face. As soon as his hands touched the water, his hair turned black and grew out. It went down his back, almost to the point where he would sit on it if he sat down. He looked up in the mirror and sighed.

"Great… Another hour I have to be a girl." He said. Kitsune burst into the bathroom.

"Hey Ryuu! Let's think of a girl name for you!" Kitsune said. "How about… Leiko?"

"Leiko? No! I don't want to be named 'Arrogant'!" said Ryuu.

"How about Midori?" asked Kitsune. Ryuu shook his head. "Green's not your favorite color, huh? How about Machiko?"

"Machiko? Machiko? You want to name me… Machiko? I am hardly fortunate!" yelled Ryuu.

"Good gosh, you are hard… How about Sora? That means 'of the sky'." Kitsune asked.

"'Of the sky'… Interesting. How about Kameko? I did start out with Turtwig." Suggested Ryuu. "Or Mika? My hair is black… 'New moon'…"

"I get the relationship there. Hm… I know! Rini!" said Kitsune. Ryuu stared at her disbelievingly.

"I am _not _being name 'little bunny'!" yelled Ryuu. "You are getting too excited about this."

"How about Sakura? No, that's too ordinary… Usagi? No… We already have '_new _moon' in there…" Kitsune mumbled to herself.

"'Moon' and 'new moon' are very alike. Choose one or the other."

"Fine, then. How about Amaterasu?" Ryuu shook his head. Kitsune felt frustrated. Then her face lit up. "How about Shinju?" Ryuu knew exactly why she suggested that name. He punched her into the ground.

"I am _not _being named after your boyfriend." Said Ryuu. Kitsune pouted. "I think Sora was the best name we came up with." Ryuu nodded.

"Fine. My girl name is Sora." Said Ryuu. Kitsune nodded. Then she studied Ryuu. His eyes had changed to a bright red. His hair was black, as Kitsune noticed earlier. It went down, past the length of Kitsune's hair. All of a sudden she stepped back.

"Ryuu? What's with your hair?" she asked. He looked at his hair. The end of his hair was red. Every hair ended with about an inch of red.

"Whoa! This has never happened before." Suddenly, Ryuu felt dizzy. He fell on his knees and put his head in his hands.

"Sora? Sora? Are you okay? Ryuu?" Ryuu heard Kitsune's calls of worry before he blacked out.

--

_"Ryuu…"_

_Ryuu looked around. He didn't know where he was. He was a boy again._

_"Ryuu… It is getting worse… You must find a cure bef…" The voice grew shaky and slowly faded._

_"Wait! I need to know more. What's getting worse? Hello? Come back!" Ryuu called. There was no one there. Suddenly, the scenery changed. Ryuu saw a different world. There were platforms and grassy fields floating in the air. There were two people on one platform. He recognized one as Kitsune—The other was a girl with red hair. She had sharp claws. Ryuu gasped when he saw she had ears and a tail. The girl went over to Kitsune and shook her. She said something, but Ryuu couldn't tell what she was saying. Suddenly, the girl began shaking and growling. Kitsune had woken up and was stepping backwards._

_"What is going on here?" asked Ryuu. He watched as Kitsune approached the edge, not knowing how close she was. Then, she took the final step. Kitsune slipped off the edge. The other girl watched, but did nothing. Ryuu watched in horror as Kitsune fell farther and farther. He looked away. Suddenly the world flashed._

_--_

"Ryuu? Ryuu! Get up! Are you okay?" asked a worried voice. Ryuu slowly opened his eyes to see Kitsune bending over him. She smiled and pulled away. Ryuu slowly got up. He head was still dizzy. He looked at his hands. He was still a girl. "What was that about? Don't scare me like that!" scolded Kitsune.

"Yes, I'm okay. I don't know what that was about, and I didn't ask you to be worried." Said Ryuu, counting on his fingers to make sure he answered every question. Kitsune smiled and sighed in relief. Then she slapped him. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For scaring me and fainting randomly! I thought I scared you with the idea of letting you borrow my clothes." Kitsune said. Ryuu shook his head.

"What?! Borrow your clothes?!" asked Ryuu. Kitsune shrugged. Ryuu shook his head. "Anyway, by the way. I had a weird vision."

--

"That _is_ weird. I died?" asked Kitsune. Ryuu nodded.

"There was another girl, but I didn't know who it was. She had long red hair with a bit of black at the top. She had some claws, ears and a tail." Explained Ryuu. Kitsune thought about it.

_'That sounds a bit like Sora… I better not mention it to Ryuu. He might punch me again.' _Thought Kitsune. "Anyway, on the other hand, you need to borrow my clothes. Whether you like it or not, we are going to Kotobuki." Said Kitsune out loud.

"Actually, Kitsune… I kind of want to head to Mount Tengan. I feel like I need to." Said Ryuu. Kitsune stood silently for a moment and then nodded. Suddenly, Ryuu's hair turned dark blue ad his eyes turned dark blue as well. He was in his normal clothes. Kitsune pouted. Then she poured a bucket of cold water on Ryuu, and he turned back into a girl. His clothes were soaking.

"Well, would you look at that! Looks like you'll need to borrow my clothes!" said Kitsune. Ryuu was about to object when she pulled him to her bed. She sat him on her bed and showed him the mini dress.

"Nope. No way I'm wearing that. I'm not a cross dresser." Said Ryuu.

"But you're not cross dressing if you're a girl!" exclaimed Kitsune. She pulled Ryuu into the bathroom. She threw the clothes at him and closed the door. "Put the clothes on!"

"I hate you." Kitsune heard coming from the other side of the door. Finally, Kitsune fell over as the door she was using as support disappeared behind her. Ryuu stepped out of it wearing Kitsune's red and black dress. Kitsune had changed into a brown mini dress. Kitsune put her hands on her cheeks.

"You're so pretty!" Kitsune squealed. Kitsune splashed Ryuu in the face before leaving the room. "Just to ensure you stay a girl!" She insisted. Kitsune handed Nurse Joy the room key.

"Thank you! I hope you have a- Um, excuse me, but wasn't there a boy with you earlier?" asked Joy. Kitsune stuttered.

"No! This is Sora. He- I mean, _she's, _a good friend of mine." Said Kitsune. Ryuu put his hand over her mouth.

"Thank you for the room, we'll be going now." Said Ryuu. Kitsune walked out of the pokemon center and ripped Ryuu's hand off her mouth.

"Ryuu! What is your problem?" asked Kitsune, nearly screaming. People on the road looked at the two. Kitsune heard a few mumble things like,

"Ryuu? Isn't that a boys' name?" or "What are people naming their girls these days…" Ryuu grabbed Kitsune's hand and pulled her along the path. They arrived in another forest.

"Don't call me Ryuu in public! Ryuu is a boys' name that means dragon! You can't call me that!" said Ryuu. Kitsune nodded. She noticed Ryuu's eyes seemed to flicker, as if they were made of fire. She shook her head and continued to walk.

"Where are we going, R- I mean, Sora?" asked Kitsune. Ryuu pulled out the map.

"Uh… This forest should lead us directly to…" Ryuu pointed to a spot on the map. Kitsune laughed happily.

"Kannagi Town! That's my hometown." Kitsune exclaimed. Ryuu nodded.

"I know." Kitsune gave him a confused look.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Trainer card." Ryuu held up a laminated paper. Kitsune checked her wallet. Her card wasn't there. Kitsune looked up and attempted to swipe the card from his hand. He raised his arm up higher. Kitsune stepped back. "What are you going to do?" asked Ryuu. Suddenly, Ryuu's head lighter and he felt warmer. He looked down. He had changed back into a boy. He looked up to see Kitsune charging towards him. She tackled him to the ground. He rolled backwards, throwing her off.

"Oh, it's war." Said Kitsune. Ryuu held his hand up.

"Sure I won't hurt you?" he asked. Kitsune smirked.

"Sure _I _won't hurt _you_?" she asked. Ryuu smiled. Kitsune ran at him. Ryuu quickly shoved the trainer card in his pocket and did a dodge roll. He turned around to see Kitsune running at him again. She crashed into him, attempting to grab the trainer card. Ryuu rolled backwards and kicked Kitsune off of him. She felt herself flying forward, and immediately rolled and got up, turning around to face Ryuu. But Ryuu was nowhere to be seen. She relaxed.

"Ryuu? Ryuu?" Kitsune said. Suddenly she felt herself being thrown forward. She skidded on the ground to see Ryuu hanging onto a tree branch. He swung his legs back and forth, and then flipped up, landing on his feet on the branch. "Okay. You win. That, I can't do." Ryuu jumped off the branch, climbing to a higher one. He swung around, putting his feet on that branch and jumping off it. He climbed up until Kitsune couldn't see him anymore. Kitsune sighed. She jumped up, trying to reach the first branch. She barley grabbed onto it and tried to pull herself up. She was hanging onto the second branch, obviously stuck, when she heard a scream coming from the top of the tree.

"Ow! Sorry! I- Yaaaaaaah!" Kitsune turned to see Ryuu falling from the top of the tree. She stepped as close to the tree as she could as he sped past her, landing with a crash on the ground. Kitsune stuck her head out to see Ryuu lying in the ground below her. She tried to swiftly jump off, but ended up tripping and falling. She landed on Ryuu. Ryuu coughed. Kitsune felt the breath knocked out of her, and both trainers lay there on the ground, hardly breathing.

Finally, after lying for what seemed to be hours, but was less than a couple minutes, Kitsune concluded that the position they were in was quite questionable, so she rolled off him. They still lay there. Finally, Kitsune sat up and shook Ryuu.

"Ryuu. Ryuu, get up." Said Kitsune. Ryuu opened his eyes. His vision was blurry at first, but he could make out Kitsune.

"Aw… That was some fall… I fell from that tree?" asked Ryuu. Kitsune turned around and nodded. "Oh no… We need to go." Ryuu jolted up.

"Why?" asked Kitsune. Ryuu grabbed her hand and pulled her.

"That's Beedrill Honey Tree." Said Ryuu quietly. "And we disturbed their nest." Said Ryuu.

**Whew! That's the end of Chapter… What was it now? 8? Did I surprise you with the whole 'Ryuu-girl' thing? XD Anyway, I did not copy the name Sora from Kingdom Hearts. Sora is pronounced 'SOHR-ruh'. This is pronounced 'so-RAH'. Plus, Sora is a boy name and (Japanese) Sora is a girls' name. Also, Kannagi Town is... Celestic Town. Tell me if you have any problems figuring out what these things are. Anyway… Ok, I like writing this story, but I'm thinking about stopping. No one has reviewed since Chapter 4. I feel as if people aren't reading. This might be my last chapter. The only thing I can really say to keep me from not discontinuing… Is reviewing. Yeah. Reviewing. Then I can really see people are reading. But… Here's the layout for OCs. Oh yeah, and if you put up an OC, and if I like it, I might make it the third pokedex holder and owner of a Piplup! Which means your character would be a big character in this plot!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Hair color and length:**

**Eye color:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Pokemon (please state discriptive information, such as gender, personality, moves, etc.):**


End file.
